Naufragés
by Myinahla
Summary: La vie de SungYeol était au beau fixe. Il faisait le travail qu'il aimait et il était bien accompagné dans la vie. Cependant, un jour, son monde entier s'effondra comme un chateau de cartes. Comment pourrait-il se relever ? Entre trahison et rencontres aussi inattendues qu'inespérées, SungYeol parviendra-t-il à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie ?


_**Naufragés**_

Ca faisait des heures qu'il travaillait dessus. Des heures à y mettre sa sueur, sa passion. Il le savait, cette histoire serait particulière pour lui. Bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à démontrer à qui que ce soit, puisque ses quatre derniers romans avaient tous été des best-sellers. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, à celle-là, fallait dire. Il écrivait juste pour le plaisir d'écrire, ce plaisir de laisser une partie de soi prendre le contrôle total de sa vie, de ses pensées, de ses doigts qui tapotaient le clavier pendant des heures et des heures.  
Pour lui, d'ailleurs, c'était un véritable miracle qu'une maison d'édition se soit intéressé à lui. Après tout, qu'avaient ses écrits de plus que ceux des autres ? Même lui était incapable de répondre à cette question, parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais les faits étaient là : Ses livres se vendaient et à présent, il avait une solide fanbase. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait toujours pas compris. Après tout, pourquoi chercher à comprendre maintenant ?  
Il s'étira sur sa chaise, certains de ses muscles étaient soit endormis sont endoloris. Pour son corps, il était difficile de ne rien faire d'autre que rester assis sur une chaise en face de son bureau, le regard fixé sur un écran qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment car il était réellement ancré dans son histoire. Il se frotta les yeux qui brûlaient un peu. Mais depuis combien de temps était-il en train de travailler sur son nouveau livre ?  
Il regarda partout autour de lui, comme désorienté. Dehors, le soleil s'était levé et était bien haut dans le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé dehors, il faisait encore nuit. Il regarda la grande horloge qui trônait dans son salon. Il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi ? Wow ! Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Il tenta de se lever de sa chaise, mais retomba aussi sec dessus. Il s'appuya alors contre les bras de sa chaise d'ordinateur, et il parvint à se lever. Il s'étira à nouveau, comme s'il sortait de plusieurs heures de sommeil et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit son frigo et soupira. Il avait encore oublié de faire les courses. En même temps, avant, elle était toujours là pour le faire à sa place… Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas là. Où était-elle ?  
Il secoua la tête, partit sous la douche et sursauta quand il croisa son propre reflet dans le miroir. LA VACHE ! On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois ! Il secoua la tête. Il devait sérieusement se prendre en main.  
Après une bonne douche chaude qui lui fit un bien fou, il alla s'habiller dans sa chambre et partit à la recherche de son portefeuille et de son téléphone. Il savait très bien qu'il mettait toujours l'un à côté de l'autre… Alors il n'avait qu'à appeler son téléphone pour savoir où ils étaient, n'est ce pas ? Cependant, il avait oublié un détail… Il avait mis son téléphone en silencieux pour ne pas être dérangé pendant qu'il « travaillait ». Quelle belle bêtise !  
Il passa une heure en plus pour retrouver son téléphone et son portefeuille qui s'étaient retrouvés mystérieusement dans le frigo. Tiens, il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là !  
Il secoua la tête face à son côté tête-en-l'air et se pressa vers la porte de son appartement, une veste bien chaude sur le dos et ses clés cliquetant dans sa poche. Le soleil n'était plus si haut dans le ciel. Il se pressa jusqu'au magasin le plus proche. Il y'avait un monde fou. Ca, c'était pas normal. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ?  
Il regarda partout autour de lui. Le magasin était plein de décorations de Noël. Noël ? Déjà ? Il avait mis son autre livre en vente, il y'a trois semaines… D'ailleurs, n'aurait-il pas dû faire des tournées de promotions ? Pour signer des autographes et tout ça ? Il fronça les sourcils et remplit son caddie de façon assez distraite. Il flânait le long des rayons et ajouta deux-trois petits trucs dans son caddie avant de passer en caisse. Les gens se retournaient souvent sur lui, car ils le reconnaissaient. Mais il ne faisait rien pour aller vers eux. Mais il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas les habituels gloussements des adolescentes qui le suivaient. C'était des regards beaucoup plus froids et ça le déstabilisait beaucoup. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?  
Il paya ses achats et prit les sacs puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait l'affreuse sensation d'avoir raté un épisode. Il rentra chez lui, complètement confus. Pourquoi ces regards ?  
Il ôta son manteau, posa ses clés sur la table à côté de son téléphone et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, il alluma la télévision. Il était confortablement installé dans son canapé, et faisait du zapping. Il s'arrêta sur une chaîne d'infos. Et là…  
Son monde s'effondra.

« Scandale autour du dernier livre de Lee SungYeol ! »  
« Lee SungYeol accusé de plagiat par l'auteur Krystal K ! »

Son cerveau mit pas mal de temps à enregistrer l'information. C'était une blague, n'est ce pas ? C'était sûrement un bêtisier de Noël !  
Il voyait son visage à l'écran à côté de celui de celle qu'il pensait être sa petite amie. Il était dans le brouillard le plus profond. Qu'est ce que … ?  
Son cœur était lourd, il avait mal. Très mal. Il se leva de façon chancelante alors qu'il sentait ses mains trembler. Il avait juste envie de hurler. Hurler sa colère, sa douleur. Mais non… Ce n'était qu'une blague ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça…  
Une fois qu'il était sûr de tenir sur ses jambes, il se précipita sur son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Il avait des appels en absence. Beaucoup. Mais comment tout ça avait-il pu se passer sous son nez sans qu'il ne voie rien venir ?  
Il écouta tous les messages qu'il avait reçus. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les écoutait. Son cœur battait plus vite, ses mains étaient moites. Il se précipita vers la porte de sortie de sa maison et après avoir bien fermé son appartement, il dévala les escaliers avec hâte, et héla un taxi. Il lui indiqua sa destination et le chauffeur hocha la tête.

 **\- Hé mais je vous connais ! Vous êtes ce type-là !**

SungYeol roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment !

 **\- Quel type ?**

 **\- Celui qu'on voit partout à la télévision, là !**

Il ne lui répondit pas.

 **\- Ca m'a l'air d'être une sale affaire.** Commenta le chauffeur.

 **\- Parce que vous pensez sérieusement que j'ai…**

 **\- Oh mais je n'en sais rien !** S'empressa de dire le chauffeur. **C'est juste que tous les journaux vous casse du suc' sur le dos. A dire que vous êtes le plagieur, et blablabla…**

Le cœur de SungYeol se brisa un peu plus.

 **\- C'est totalement faux ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille !** S'énerva-t-il.

Le chauffeur, auparavant très bavard, se tut. Il se gara sur le côté car ils étaient arrivés. SungYeol se pressa à l'intérieur de la maison d'édition où des dizaines de portraits de lui étaient. Il était la poule aux œufs d'or de la boite. L'écrivain avec le plus grand succès. Il avait bâti le succès de la boite à l'aide de ses écrits. Ils allaient pouvoir lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie, n'est ce pas ?  
Il passa comme une flèche devant la secrétaire qui murmura un petit :

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas…**

Il frappa à peine à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Le directeur de la maison d'édition leva la tête vers lui.

 **\- Ah, Monsieur Lee… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt.**

\- **Il faut bien que quelqu'un écrive les livres que vous vendez, n'est ce pas ?** Répondit-il du ton le plus froid qu'il avait en stock.

Le directeur lui indiqua un siège et l'auteur s'empressa de s'asseoir, ses jambes le supportant avec difficulté.

- **Dîtes moi que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague !**

Le directeur soupira et fouilla un dossier sur son bureau. Il en sortit deux manuscrits.

 **\- C'est plutôt à vous de me le dire, Monsieur Lee. Est-ce que ces deux manuscrits sont identiques ?**

Il les saisit d'une main tremblante et commença à les comparer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer.

- **Oui… Mais je vous ai envoyé le mien, il y'a…**

 **\- Trois semaines. Or, celui-ci a été envoyé deux jours avant. Donc, aux yeux de tous… Vous êtes le plagieur.**

SungYeol passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- **C'est une blague ! Pourquoi aurais-je eu recours à ça ? Je suis le meilleur élément de cette agence…**

 **\- Etait.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Vous étiez le meilleur élément de cette agence. Malheureusement, en vue des circonstances, nous ne pouvons pas vous garder.**

 **\- Q-Quoi ?!**

 **\- Comprenez-moi, Monsieur Lee, le monde de l'édition et du livre est un monde féroce. Seuls les plus forts survivent et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voir notre réputation entachée parce que vous n'avez pas respecté l'éthique de la maison.**

 **\- Mais je suis innocent !** S'exclama SungYeol en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

- **Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre que l'on nous dise si vous avez raison ou pas. Vos ventes de livres sont en chute libre depuis le début de cette affaire, et vous devenez une persona non grata du monde de l'édition. Estimez-vous heureux qu'elle n'ait pas porté plainte !**

SungYeol émit un rire très grave, presque effrayant.

\- **C'est plutôt moi qui devrais porter plainte ! Elle m'a volé mon œuvre ! Et en plus, elle se permet de me traîner dans la boue ?!**

 **\- Je suis désolé pour vous, Monsieur Lee. Maintenant, veuillez sortir de mon bureau.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas me virer comme ça ! C'est grâce à MON travail que vous en êtes là aujourd'hui !**

- **Et votre travail est aussi en train de détruire cette boite, alors vous n'êtes plus affilé à cette entreprise. Sortez avant que j'appelle la sécurité, Monsieur Lee.**

SungYeol prit une profonde inspiration.

 **\- Vous faîtes une grave erreur, monsieur.**

Il se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte tellement fort que tout le bâtiment trembla. L'assistante du patron tremblait elle-aussi sur sa chaise et elle n'osait même pas le regarder. Il était furieux. Furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire contre ce qui lui tombait au coin du nez et qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il sortit du bâtiment comme une furie, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes qui lui lancèrent un regard indigné. Il s'en foutait. Oh ça oui !  
Il se mit à marcher dans la rue, les pensées tournant à mille à l'heure dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à y croire. Elle… Elle l'avait trahi. Mais comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait de si mal pour que ça arrive ?  
Il était perdu, c'était moins de le dire. Dehors, il croisait des couples heureux, des familles avec enfants, que des gens heureux. Et lui, à l'intérieur de lui-même, il se sentait vide. En s'attaquant à son travail, son œuvre, son bébé, on lui avait tout pris. Non seulement, c'était du vol. Mais c'est un vol des plus intimes. C'est comme si on lui avait volé son cœur. Son imagination, tout était dans ce livre. Il se donnait toujours tellement à fond dans son travail et là… Voilà le remerciement qu'il en avait.  
Qu'il avait été naïf ! Elle n'était avec lui que pour son argent… Son imagination… Et jamais parce qu'elle avait des sentiments. Qu'est ce qu'il la haïssait ! La haine était le seul sentiment qui parvenait à se frayer un chemin dans le vide qui l'étouffait à présent. Il rentra chez lui et fut accueilli par le silence. Un silence oppressant. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment chez lui, maintenant. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il partageait cet appartement avec elle. Avec cette garce ! D'ailleurs, il se rendit vers leur chambre, et remarqua enfin que ses armoires étaient vides. Elle avait tout embarqué et était partie sans crier gare. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
C'était un cauchemar…  
Peut-être que s'il fermait les yeux, il pourrait en sortir. Il le fit. Mais sans succès. Il parvint juste à s'endormir et les cauchemars le guettaient. C'était un véritable cauchemar…

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Il ne quitta pas sa maison, resta enfermé et ne répondait plus ni au téléphone ni à la porte. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne voulait entendre personne. Pourquoi ? Parce que la solitude était certainement la seule amie qui ne le trahirait jamais. Tous lui avaient petit à petit tourné le dos, en croyant les mots que son ex-petite amie disait à la télévision, avec son beau sourire, ses yeux de félins… Toute sa pétasserie. Elle le traînait dans la boue. C'était certainement ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, en plus de la manipulation. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'allumer la télévision pour savoir ce qui se passait au dehors. Elle était apparue à l'écran. Elle y était, un faux sourire triste sur les lèvres.

 **\- Vous sortiez avec Monsieur Lee depuis des années…**

 **\- Deux ans. Et je pensais honnêtement que c'était le grand amour entre nous…**

 **\- Et il vous a trahi.** Compléta la journaliste en jetant un regard compatissant à son invitée.

- **Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! Voyez à quoi en sont réduits les auteurs… Enfin si on peut encore appeler ces sous-hommes comme ça… Lorsque l'inspiration les lâche et que la jalousie prend le dessus !**

SungYeol manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Sérieusement ?! Elle lui crache dessus alors qu'elle… Wow ! Qu'est était gonflée !

 **\- Vous pensez réellement qu'il a fait ça pour ça ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications…**

Il éteignit la télévision. Voir sa tête lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se leva du canapé et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo. Il était encore vide. Il soupira. Pour tenter de combler le vide, il mangeait beaucoup. Et il n'avait plus de bières non plus. Il soupira. C'était la fin de son nouveau monde.  
Il alluma la radio, et il entendait des cantiques de Noël. Ah… C'était Noël, aujourd'hui ? Il s'habilla chaudement, et regarda par la fenêtre. Les rues grouillaient de monde. Peut-être qu'il parviendra à se fondre dans la masse et à se faire oublier ? Il ne voulait pas sortir longtemps… Juste le temps d'acheter de quoi manger et des bières et il serait rentré. Il avait à peine mis un pied hors de son appartement qu'il se sentait déjà en danger. Plus il marchait et plus il s'éloignait de sa zone de sécurité. Là où il pouvait s'isoler, loin du monde, de cette vague qui l'engloutissait, le noyait et dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire.  
Il marchait dans la rue et à présent, il se sentait tellement seul. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, et se pressaient pour finir les préparatifs pour le réveillon. SungYeol, lui, voulait juste… Disparaître. Il n'avait plus la sensation d'appartenir à cette masse de personne qui vivait une vie normale. Il était comme un hors-la-loi alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il vit des journalistes dans la rue et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, SungYeol entra dans le premier bâtiment qu'il trouva. Et ça tombait bien… C'était un bar. L'endroit était bien éclairé contrairement à l'image qu'il avait des bars. Il s'imaginait toujours des endroits lugubres où des gens ayant raté leur vie se retrouvaient pour se plaindre d'à quel point leur vie était devenue pathétique. Il y'avait beaucoup de monde, et ils paraissaient tous encore à peu près sobres, si on oubliait les gens qui dormaient sur la table.  
D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers le bar. Personne ne se souciait de lui. Il s'installa sur un tabouret. Il regarda vite fait autour de lui et porta son attention vers le barman.

- **C'est quoi votre alcool le plus fort ?**

Il lui désigna un panneau où toutes les boissons étaient.

- **Donnez m'en une au hasard. J'ai plus rien à perdre.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, ici.** Répondit le Barman en le servant.

SungYeol hocha la tête et s'empara de la bière. Il tint la choppe à deux mains et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Rapidement, le liquide traversa sa gorge comme une traînée de feu. Il se sentit instantanément mieux.

 **\- Alors ? Ca vous plait ?** Demanda le Barman en souriant.

 **\- C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Est-ce que je peux en commander une autre ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

L'auteur prit plaisir à finir sa choppe de bière et alors qu'il allait attaquer la deuxième, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme fit son apparition.

- **Tiens… Nous avons une nouvelle brebis égarée ?**

 **\- MyungSoo, ne sois pas désagréable comme ça !** Râla une des personnes installées au comptoir.

Le dénommé MyungSoo s'installa juste à côté de SungYeol et le fixait.

 **\- Nooon… En plus de ça, c'est le GRAND Lee SungYeol ! Waouh… Mais qu'est ce qu'un type comme ça fait au milieu du petit peuple ? T'as pas du champagne à plus de cent milles wons à boire plutôt que ces bières ?**

 **\- C'est bien, tu sais qui je suis. Tu veux une médaille, peut-être, monsieur l'intello ?**

MyungSoo fit un signe au barman et celui-ci lui donna une bière.

- **Alors quoi, tu t'es rendu compte que la vie, c'était pas séance de dédicace après séance de dédicace ?**

SungYeol finit une deuxième choppe de bière et se tourna vers lui.

 **\- Arrête avec ton sarcasme, tu me donnes envie de vomir.**

 **\- T'es sûr que c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire ?**

Il roula des yeux et fixait le jeune homme plein de sarcasme.

- **Ce que tu sais de moi, c'est juste ce que les journaux veulent bien dire.**

 **\- Alors t'es pas ce putain de plagieur qui inonde les pages des journaux ?**

SungYeol claqua sa choppe de bière assez fort contre la table et tout le monde sursauta sauf MyungSoo qui resta de marbre.

 **\- Je suis l'auteur original de ce livre. Pas le plagieur. C'est cette pétasse, le plagieur !**

 **\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.**

 **\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à te parler.**

Il fit un signe au barman de remplir sa choppe et la vida d'une traite, en laissant le liquide le brûler de l'intérieur. La sensation était délicieuse.

\- **T'as rien à faire ici. C'est un endroit pour les ratés.** Continua MyungSoo.

\- **Alors au lieu de me foutre à la porte, tu devrais me dire « Bienvenue », abruti.**

 **\- Toi ?**

 **\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à ma place ?**

 **\- Non. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.**

 **\- Si. Elle m'a tout pris. Tout volé. Et maintenant, je suis un raté aussi. Aux yeux de la population, des médias… Même à mes propres yeux.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

SungYeol haussa les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?**

L'auteur se leva, paya ses consommations et sortit du bar non sans un « Joyeux Noël ». Il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
A présent, les rues étaient désertes. Tout le monde était rentré chez soi pour fêter ça. Il se rendit au dernier magasin encore ouvert et acheter de quoi manger ce soir-là. Il n'était plus très sobre, mais il marchait encore à peu près droit. Il rentra chez lui comme il a pu, alors qu'il a failli tomber en glissant sur le tapis à l'entrée de l'immeuble, et il rangea en vitesse ce qu'il avait acheté dans son frigo et dans ses placards. Il prit un paquet de ramyuns et fit chauffer de l'eau. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était installé sur son canapé et il mangeait. Sa tête tournait. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de boire tout ça sans avoir mangé auparavant ? Etait-il devenu complètement cinglé ?  
Il se pressa à finir de manger et s'allongea sur son canapé, en ressassant son début de soirée dehors. Il serra le poing. Aish… Ce MyungSoo… Etait-il complètement cinglé de le provoquer ? Si, il était devenu un raté, lui aussi ! Il ne savait plus rien faire. Plus rien ! L'écriture était son art, sa passion, sa vie. Elle lui avait volé. Elle lui avait pris. Il n'était plus rien.  
Plus rien…

Les jours passèrent et SungYeol retournait tous les jours dans ce bar. Tous les jours, il se prenait la tête avec MyungSoo, et tous les jours, les deux manquaient de se faire virer du bar par le gérant qui disait que leurs disputes étaient mauvaises pour sa clientèle. Pourtant, ces disputes étaient peut-être la seule raison –en plus des bières délicieuses- pour lesquelles il continuait à retourner dans ce bar. Car quand il se disputait avec MyungSoo, le vide à l'intérieur de lui se remplissait. Il se sentait vivant, en colère mais bien vivant. Peut-être qu'il devait ça à cet imbécile de MyungSoo… Peut-être devrait-il le remercier ?  
Ahahaha ! Certainement pas !  
SungYeol passa la St Sylvestre dans le bar. Cependant, ce soir-là, il poussa le bouchon un peu trop loin et il était incapable de dire comment il était rentré à son appartement, ni comment il était arrivé dans son lit. Il tira le drap sur son torse nu. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait agressé… ou pire ! Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et vérifia sa tenue. Non, il avait toujours ses sous-vêtements sur lui… Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva et se tint la tête.  
Oui, il avait trop bu la veille. Il se promit intérieurement qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus avant de sourire. C'était pas bien de faire des promesses qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas !  
Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'aspergea d'eau. L'eau froide le fit tressaillir mais ça lui faisait du bien. Sa tête était lourde. Il se la tint à deux mains. Ah, les cuites ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eue une !  
Il se dirigea vers son salon et poussa un hurlement quand il vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

- **YAH !**

 **\- Ah, si j'avais si que t'étais si bruyant dès le matin, je t'aurais laissé cuver sur le comptoir !** Râla MyungSoo.

Puis SungYeol se souvint qu'il était simplement vêtu de son sous-vêtement, alors il croisa ses bras au dessus de son torse.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas !**

 **\- En sachant que c'est moi qui t'ai désapé hier soir parce que tu t'étais vomi dessus et que tu puais tellement que j'ai cru que j'allais te faire dormir dans ta douche ! En plus…**

MyungSoo le regarda de haut en bas.

\- **T'es loin d'être impressionnant, physiquement parlant.**

L'auteur ouvrit et referma la bouche.

- **Yah ! Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux ?!**

 **\- Tu veux comparer, peut-être ?**

Il roula des yeux face à l'arrogance de son invité du jour, et se rendit vers la cuisine. Il se prépara un café bien corsé et en servit aussi une tasse à MyungSoo. Bien que son égo en avait pris un coup, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le remercier. Et il comptait bien le faire sans avoir à dire « merci ».  
Il lui tendit une tasse et son invité hocha la tête. Il le but et grimaça.

 **\- C'est certain que ça réveille.** Commenta-t-il.

SungYeol ne répondit pas et se contenta de finir sa tasse. MyungSoo s'étira.

 **\- Bon. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir !**

Et il quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus. SungYeol roula des yeux. Ce type n'était pas croyable. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait plus l'irriter au monde ? Son humeur s'assombrit.  
Ah… Oui…  
Pendant un court instant, il était parvenu à l'oublier. Il secoua la tête et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et alla s'habiller. Quand il revint, il fouilla ses mails et tous ou presque étaient des mails de journalistes voulant une interview avec lui. L'étiquette de plagieur était toujours collée sur son front, malgré le temps qui passait. Et ça le rendait tout simplement malade. Il fouilla à nouveau son frigo et vida les dernières bières.  
Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de s'endormir, on frappa à la porte de son appartement. Il grogna. Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix lorsqu'il voulait être seul ? La personne ne lâcha pas l'affaire et arrivé à un moment, sa propre sonnerie le rendait malade. Il se laissa tomber du canapé et se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Et il roula des yeux.

- **On s'inquiétait au bar ! T'es pas venu ! Tu nous laisses tomber, maintenant ?**

 **\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?**

 **\- Tu sais que Noël, c'est le vingt-cinq décembre, n'est ce pas ? Et waouh, tu pues l'alcool tellement fort que même quand tu transpires, ça doit sentir l'alcool !**

 **\- Trop de compliments, je vais rougir !**

MyungSoo roula des yeux et s'invita à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

 **\- Je pensais que tu attendais d'être au bar pour te bourrer la gueule ?**

 **\- C'est une façon de me parler ?**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que tu mérites mieux ? Je parie que t'as même pas mangé avant de boire !**

 **\- T'es qui, ma mère ?**

 **\- Ca m'étonnerait ! Je suis certain de pouvoir te prouver que je suis un homme et il faut que tu saches…**

Il fit signe à SungYeol de s'approcher et ce dernier le fit.

 **\- Je suis pire.**

SungYeol soupira alors que son invité surprise prenait déjà ses aises dans son appartement.

 **\- Yah ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?**

 **\- Je vais te faire à manger ! Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que t'es un gamin dont je dois m'occuper !**

 **\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas être un raté tout seul ?**

 **\- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en sors déjà très bien, t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça !**

 **\- Alors t'es venu me le frotter à la tronche ?**

 **\- Arrête de faire ta victime et met la table, abruti !**

Il hésita à l'écouter mais finalement, il fit ce qui lui était dit. Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans le silence, et SungYeol devait admettre à contrecoeur que MyungSoo était plutôt bon à la cuisine.

 **\- Et toi, pourquoi t'es devenu un raté ?** Il lui demanda.

 **\- Il est trop tôt pour que je te le dise.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que j'en ai pas fini avec toi.**

Et il quitta l'appartement de SungYeol juste après avoir fini de manger. Il roula des yeux. MyungSoo était comme un fantôme. Il apparaissait et disparaissait comme bon lui semblait… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas être un fantôme ! Non… Il était obligé de lui casser les pieds pour entrer dans l'appartement. Et même, les fantômes n'existaient pas !  
Il se tint la tête. Il devrait vraiment arrêter l'alcool !  
Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et dormit jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain, d'ailleurs, MyungSoo apparut à nouveau alors que SungYeol était devant son ordinateur. Il lisait tous les mails qu'il avait reçus, et il lisait les articles sur lui. Tous le traînaient dans la boue sans la moindre once de remords. Aucune pitié, rien.

 **\- Une chose est sûre : Cette fille est douée en manipulation.**

SungYeol sursauta.

 **\- Yah ! Comment t'es entré ?**

 **\- Pas par la fenêtre puisqu'on est au huitième étage. Autre question ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je venais voir si j'avais pas quelque chose à te piquer.** Il répondit en roulant des yeux. **T'as pas des questions moins stupides ?**

Il ne répondit pas. MyungSoo soupira et força le jeune homme à fermer son ordinateur.

 **\- Qu'est ce que… ?**

 **\- Arrête avec tes questions ! C'est pas évident ? Tu te fais mal tout seul en lisant tout ça. Et c'est loin de t'aider.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

Il roula des yeux.

 **\- Parce que c'est ce qui m'a détruit, moi aussi.**

SungYeol resta silencieux. Il hésitait. Devait-il poser des questions ou est ce que MyungSoo parlerait de lui-même ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand se souciait-il de lui ? C'est n'importe quoi…  
MyungSoo le fixait comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

 **\- Alors qu'est ce que tu suggères ?** Finit par demander l'auteur.

 **\- Tout d'abord que tu prennes une douche ou que tu changes de gel douche. Tu cocotes, mec ! Ensuite, qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux parce que c'est une horreur, et je suis certain que j'ai un ami qui pourrait aussi te donner un sacré coup de main niveau vestimentaire…**

 **\- Je ne te parlais pas de ça !**

 **\- T'as jamais précisé.**

Il soupira.

 **\- Je te suggère de te changer les idées. Ils n'attendent que ça, que tu sois au fond du trou. Peut-être même que tu ne te relèves jamais.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Alors il faut que tu te relèves, que tu leurs montres à tous que tu vaux mieux que ça.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que j'en suis capable ?**

 **\- Malgré ta tête d'imbécile fini et ton Q.I qui ressemble à celui d'une huître… Je suis sûr que oui.**

MyungSoo tira sur le poignet de SungYeol qui était trop surpris pour réagir.

 **\- Viens avec moi !**

 **\- On va où ?**

 **\- Tu me fais confiance ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus !**

Ils enfilèrent leurs gros manteaux et sortirent de l'appartement. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, côte à côte, sans échanger un mot. Ils se mêlèrent facilement à la masse de personnes dans la rue. MyungSoo s'arrêta de marcher au bout d'un moment, et SungYeol faillit le perdre.

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?**

 **\- Ca ne se voit pas ? On est arrivé.**

SungYeol leva le regard vers une enseigne qui ne payait pas de mine. Il allait parler mais MyungSoo entrait déjà dans la boutique. Il soupira et le suivit à l'intérieur.

 **\- Bonjour et bienvenue au… SOO-HYUNG !**

Une boule d'énergie se précipita sur MyungSoo et se mit à le frapper.

 **\- Espèce d'abruti ! Ca fait des mois que j'attends de tes nouvelles ! Même Luna s'inquiète !**

 **\- Jonggie…**

 **\- Non ! T'as pas le droit de disparaître de la surface de la planète pendant si longtemps ! Et ton téléphone ! Il te sert à quoi ? D'objet de décoration ?**

 **\- Mais tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ?!**

Il se tut instantanément.

 **\- Bien. Jonggie, j'ai été très occupé.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr, mon…**

 **\- Jonggie !**

Il se mit à bouder.

- **Alors ?**

MyungSoo s'approcha de SungYeol.

 **\- Il te dit quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est… Lui ?**

 **\- Non, je me suis éclaté à chercher un sosie.**

 **\- Arrête avec ton sarcasme cinq minutes ! J'ai le droit d'être surpris de te voir te promener avec Lee SungYeol, quand même !**

 **\- Vous savez qui je suis ?** S'étonna SungYeol.

- **Comme tous les habitants de Séoul ainsi que tous les coréens.**

Il s'approcha et lui serra la main.

 **\- Je suis SungJong. Lee SungJong.**

 **\- Baby Jonggie.** Compléta MyungSoo.

 **\- Yah ! Hyung !**

MyungSoo lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 **\- Sinon, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Tu peux commencer par le tutoyer. C'est que lui, après tout.**

SungYeol assassina son compère du regard.

 **\- Même si c'est un gros crétin, il a raison pour une fois.**

Ce dernier lui rendit bien volontiers.

 **\- Hé bien, tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive ?**

 **\- Tout le monde sait. Mais tu sais ce que je pense ?** Demanda SungJong sur le ton de la confidence.

L'auteur et son acolyte secouèrent la tête.

- **C'est que cette fille a tout inventé.**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, SungYeol eut la sensation qu'on ôtait un poids de son cœur et de ses épaules. Le vide lui parut beaucoup moins intense.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

 **\- Attends, Yeol-Hyung… Ca te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça bien sûr ?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que SungJong reprit.

- **Il a sorti trois best-sellers. Et comme par hasard, il aurait plagié le quatrième ? Pour moi, ce sont des conneries. Il n'a eu besoin de personne pour les écrire, et cette fille, elle a l'air sacrément cruche. Tu crois qu'elle utiliserait des mots comme ceux de Yeol-Hyung ?**

Une vague de gratitude envahit SungYeol qui serra SungJong dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci.**

SungJong lança un regard en biais à MyungSoo qui haussa les épaules. Il parvint à l'écarter un peu de l'auteur qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Tu crois quand même pas que tout le monde la croit innocente, non ?**

 **\- Je… Je ne sais pas.**

MyungSoo l'attira contre lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 **\- Jonggie, on a besoin de toi.**

 **\- Pour quoi faire ?**

 **\- On va l'aider à se relever. D'accord ?**

SungJong sourit.

 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi !**

Puis il se mit à scruter SungYeol qui regarda MyungSoo étrangement, comme s'il attendait des explications. Mais il n'en eu pas besoin. SungJong le poussa sur un siège et commença à s'attaquer à lui. SungYeol ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, à présent. Il savait que MyungSoo était là alors il s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Mais quand même ! Qu'est ce que SungJong fabriquait ?  
Une demi-heure plus tard, SungJong cessa la torture.

 **\- Et voilà le travail !**

SungYeol regarda dans le miroir et ne se reconnut pas. C'était réellement lui ? C'était trop fort !

 **\- Alors ? J'ai fait du bon boulot, pas vrai ?**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il est moins moche, maintenant.** Acquiesça MyungSoo.

L'auteur et Jonggie lui lancèrent un regard noir qui ne sembla même pas le déranger.

 **\- C'est quoi ton plan, MyungSoo ?**

- **Il faut encore que je vois les autres avant de pouvoir réellement parler…**

Le regard de SungJong brillait de curiosité.

- **Un de tes fameux plans ?**

 **\- C'est pas la première fois ?**

 **\- En réalité, il a été victime d'un de ces plans pour être à nouveau… Lui.**

La curiosité de SungYeol était piquée. Mais devait-il poser la question ?  
Le regard de MyungSoo s'était assombri.

- **Bref, ne parlons pas de ça ! Merci beaucoup, Jonggie.**

SungYeol lui fit un grand sourire, et SungJong lui tendit un papier et un stylo.

 **\- Tu peux me signer un autographe ? Ma femme, Luna, est l'une de tes plus grandes fans.**

L'auteur parut perturbé mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il échangea un regard avec MyungSoo.

 **\- Allez, monsieur Superstar, on a pas toute la journée !**

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux cesser d'être désagréable cinq minutes ?**

 **\- Non, ça te manquerait trop.**

SungYeol insista pour payer et les deux sortirent de la boutique. Ils marchèrent dans la rue.

- **T'as d'autres plans comme ça pour aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Hé oui !**

 **\- Et t'es toujours pas prêt à me dire pourquoi tu dis que tu es un raté alors que tu as visiblement des gens qui veulent prendre soin de toi ?**

 **\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi.**

 **\- Tu es humain, MyungSoo.**

 **\- Tu te trompes.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui fait de toi que tu n'es pas humain ?**

MyungSoo ne répondit pas et se mit à fixer SungYeol.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, je présume. Mon visage ne te dit rien ?**

 **\- Si… Mais je ne sais pas…**

 **\- Mais je ne sais pas où je l'ai vu.** Compléta le jeune homme à sa place.

Il ne mentait pas. Il avait déjà vu MyungSoo quelque part, avant ce bar. Mais où ?  
Il se remit à marcher et SungYeol le rattrapa. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bar.

 **\- Qu'est ce que ?**

 **\- Chaque petite avancée doit être célébrée comme une victoire. Et puis, les autres se demandent ce que tu deviens.**

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et le barman les salua chaleureusement.

 **\- Nos deux enquiquineurs préférés sont de retour ! Alors, SungYeol, t'étais trop bourré pour te rappeler du chemin du bar, c'est ça ?**

Les autres personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire et SungYeol baissa la tête.

 **\- C'est pas tout à fait faux.** Répondit MyungSoo.

Il se prit un coup dans l'épaule. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent leur bière préférée. Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée là, puis ils se traînèrent jusqu'à chez SungYeol où ils mangèrent un snack de minuit.

Quelques jours passèrent, où MyungSoo passait toujours, invité ou pas. Il entrait dans l'appartement comme s'il lui appartenait et collait parfois une peur bleue à SungYeol qui le faisait tellement marrer qu'il pouvait se rouler au sol.  
Mais un jour, il ne vint pas. C'était étrange de la part d'une personne qui semblait s'être greffé à ses côtés juste pour lui casser les pieds. Il haussa les épaules. Peut-être que MyungSoo allait arriver un peu plus tard. Puisque coller la trouille à SungYeol paraissait être son activité préférée, ex-aequo avec celle de l'embêter et donc de le faire râler, soit dit en passant. SungYeol ne chercha pas plus loin. Il allait arriver. Alors il s'occupa comme il put. Il se posa devant son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et attendit un peu. Puis il ouvrit une page vierge d'un traitement de texte et le fixa pendant un long moment.  
Et les images du scandale lui revinrent. Toutes, plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Depuis quand vouloir vivre de sa passion était mal ? La pire erreur qu'il avait faite, c'était de parler de ses histoires à cette pétasse ! Parce qu'il l'avait crue quand elle disait qu'elle était intéressée par ce qu'il faisait. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle était intéressée ! Pour mieux pouvoir lui piquer ses idées et se les approprier !  
SungYeol serra les poings et tenta de se détendre. Il laissa ses doigts passer comme des fantômes au dessus du clavier sans jamais frôler les touches. Aucune idée ne lui vint. Aucune inspiration. Rien. Le silence ne l'aidait pas, mais il ne voulait pas allumer la télévision. La popularité de Krystal K était au beau fixe, contrairement à la sienne. Il soupira et s'éloigna de l'ordinateur un peu. Il se mit à faire plusieurs fois le tour de la table, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Il devait avoir l'air complètement cinglé, mais il s'en moquait. A chaque tour, il s'arrêtait devant son ordinateur. Malheureusement, rien ne lui venait.  
Et puis, il était perturbé. Pourquoi est ce que MyungSoo n'était pas encore là ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ça le dérangeait beaucoup. Plus que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ça l'inquiétait.  
Au bout d'un moment, il ne tint plus en place. Il éteignit son ordinateur, saisit sa veste, son téléphone, ses clés et son portefeuille puis il se précipita vers la porte. Il revint sur ses pas et laissa un mot au cas où MyungSoo passerait en son absence. Il devait ABSOLUMENT l'attendre. Il se pressa à nouveau vers la sortie et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Puis, une fois dans la rue, il s'arrêta. Mais où devait-il aller, maintenant ?  
Il secoua la tête et alla jusqu'au bar. Les autres étaient surpris de le voir.

- **Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour toi ?**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas vu MyungSoo ?**

Tous se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

\- **S'il passe, vous pourrez lui dire que je le cherche ?**

 **\- D'accord !**

 **\- Merci ! A plus tard !**

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Et maintenant qu'il n'était pas plus avancé… Où est ce qu'il devait aller ? Il se mit à errer dans les rues. Aish, pourquoi est ce que MyungSoo savait toujours le trouver et lui ne le savait jamais ? Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux de frustration.  
Soudain, il sut qui pourrait l'aider. Il se pressa jusque là-bas. Il arriva juste à temps car le magasin fermait.

 **\- SungJong !**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la personne qui l'appelait.

- **Salut Yeol-Hyung ! Quelle surprise !**

 **\- Tu allais repartir ? Je suis désolé de passer si tard, mais je m'inquiète.**

 **\- Après MyungSoo-Hyung, n'est ce pas ?**

Il acquiesça et le visage de SungJong s'assombrit.

- **Tu ne connais vraiment pas son histoire ?**

 **\- Il ne me l'a pas dit.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas fait de recherches.**

 **\- Je préférais attendre qu'il me le dise.**

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur des chaises de bureau, et SungJong soupira.

 **\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas être celui qui parle…**

 **\- S'il te plait…**

Le jeune homme semblait peser le pour et le contre, et il soutint son regard.

 **\- Ecoute, c'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais va à cette adresse.**

Il saisit du papier, un crayon et la nota. Puis il tendit le papier à SungYeol qui ne cessa pas de s'incliner et de remercier le jeune homme.

- **Va vite le retrouver, d'accord ? Et… Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Appelle-moi pour me dire comment il va.**

 **\- Pas de soucis.**

L'auteur regarda le papier et il se pressa hors de la boutique de SungJong. Il héla un taxi pour arriver le plus vite possible. Il paya le taxi le plus vite possible, et il partit en courant vers la porte de l'appartement. La porte était mal fermée. Le sang de SungYeol se glaça. Il la poussa et se mit à appeler MyungSoo. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et trouva MyungSoo allongé au sol, au pied de son canapé. SungYeol se précipita vers lui et posa sa main sur son front. Il tapota doucement sa joue et écarta sa table basse. Il était inconscient. Rapidement, il saisit son téléphone et appela SungJong. Ce dernier tenta de le rassurer et promit d'arriver dans les dix minutes et pas tout seul. Alors SungYeol glissa simplement un coussin sous la tête de MyungSoo et il partit à la recherche de la salle de bain du jeune homme. Il se permit de fouiller et il trempa une serviette et remplit une bassine avant de retourner près du jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, et il tapota son front avec.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et SungJong, accompagné d'au moins quatre personnes, fit son entrée.

\- **Hyung ?**

 **\- Dans le salon !**

Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés et il vit une jeune femme qui s'approcha de lui. SungYeol s'écarta et elle l'examina.

\- **Appelez une ambulance. Il a encore trop bu.**

Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et rapidement, il fut transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche.

 **\- Il compte sérieusement nous faire le coup tous les ans ?!** S'énerva l'un des garçons.

 **\- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas facile pour lui. Elle est partie trop vite.**

 **\- Mais il est innocent !**

 **\- Il a tout perdu, tu le sais.**

SungYeol essayait de ne pas écouter, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait savoir. SungJong se posa à côté de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **\- Merci Hyung. Mais pourquoi tu le cherchais partout ?**

 **\- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

Il a la fâcheuse manie de débarquer n'importe quand, et là, ça faisait trop longtemps.

 **\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?** Demanda l'un des mecs.

Jonggie se pencha à son oreille.

 **\- C'est DongWoo-Hyung.**

 **\- Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présenté.** Rit un peu DongWoo en se frappant le front.

L'auteur lui serra la main.

 **\- Depuis Noël.**

 **\- Ca fait pas longtemps… Il n'est plus dans le showbiz depuis un moment.**

 **\- J'aurais dû le connaître dans le showbiz ? Je l'ai connu au bar.**

 **\- Avec le… Scandale ?** Demanda le jeune homme à côté de DongWoo qui le dit un ton plus bas, comme si c'était une insulte.

 **\- C'est… Oui, c'est pour ça que j'y étais.**

 **\- Cette fille… Aish, elle continue à causer des ennuis. Je me sens mal pour toi… Ca te dérange pas que je te tutoie, n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Ca serait peut-être sympa que tu lui dises ton prénom avant, Oppa.** Réagit Luna.

- **Ah oui ! Je suis HoYa, le grand frère de SungJong.**

Ils se serrèrent la main.

 **\- MyungSoo a l'habitude de finir à l'hôpital ?**

 **\- Non… Enfin si… Enfin, presque toujours dans cette période là.**

 **\- Il avait l'air d'aller mieux quand il t'a traîné dans la boutique l'autre jour.** Soupira SungJong.

Luna saisit sa main.

 **\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air, MyungSoo.** Dit un autre jeune homme assis plus loin.

Il devait encore être au boulot lorsqu'on l'a prévenu car il avait une oreillette à l'oreille droite. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'alluma et il s'éloigna en vitesse.

 **\- Et lui, il se repose quand ?**

 **\- MyungSoo est son frère. Il doit garder un œil sur lui et sur sa boite.** Soupira DongWoo.

 **\- Mais sa boite va très bien.** Râla Jonggie.

 **\- Yah ! Lee SungJong ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est accro à son travail. J'ai essayé de lui poser un ultimatum mais tu sais comment il est.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas assez d'appui sur ton petit ami, WooHyun-Hyung.** Sourit HoYa.

 **\- Parce que tu en as sur DongWoo-Hyung ?**

 **\- Mais il est déjà parfait comme ça.**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Luna.

 **\- J'espère que tu n'as aucun problème avec l'homosexualité.** Lui dit SungJong en souriant.

 **\- Absolument aucun. Ca m'aurait peut-être évité des problèmes si j'avais été…**

 **\- Non, ce qui t'aurais évité des problèmes, SungYeol-sshi, c'est d'avoir trouvé une autre fille et pas une vile manipulatrice qui n'en est pas à son coup d'essai.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu ne te tiens au courant de rien ou quoi ?** S'étonna SungJong.

Il baissa la tête.

 **\- Aigoo, que tu es naïf ! Je suppose que même les célébrités peuvent l'être.** Dit DongWoo.

SungGyu revint à côté de WooHyun et lui murmura une excuse. Ce dernier roula des yeux mais c'était visible qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché. Le médecin arriva et tout le monde se leva.

 **\- Vous êtes tous là pour Kim MyungSoo ?**

Tous hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme.

 **\- Il va mieux. Il a trop forcé sur la bouteille. Comme tous les ans, selon son dossier médical. Il faut qu'il se fasse aider. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça car qui sait s'il aura la chance d'être découvert à temps la prochaine fois…**

 **\- On va mieux le garder à l'œil dès à présent.** Dit SungGyu.

Dès qu'il parlait, SungYeol remarqua qu'il avait l'aura du leader. Tous acquiescèrent aussitôt.

- **Maintenant, il doit se reposer et éviter l'alcool.**

 **\- Pas de problème.**

Le médecin s'en alla et ils s'inclinèrent tous face à lui.

 **\- Il est évident qu'on ne va pas tous rester ici. Je vais rester.** Se proposa SungGyu.

 **\- Je peux rester aussi, Hyung !** Se proposa SungJong.

 **\- Non, tu travailles demain.**

 **\- Mais Hyung !**

 **\- Yah ! Lee SungJong ! Tu vas te reposer avec ta femme, j'ai dit.**

Suite à un échange de regard assez intense, SungJong se mit à soupirer et à bouder.

- **Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, j'embarque ma belle avec moi ! Bonne nuit !**

- **Bonne nuit Jonggie !** Répondirent-ils tous en chœur. **Bonne nuit Luna !**

Elle leur sourit et leur fit un signe de la main puis le couple partit. Quelques temps après, DongWoo et HoYa partirent aussi, car ils travaillaient aussi. SungGyu et WooHyun restaient. Les deux avaient l'air épuisés mais ils étaient visiblement déterminés à rester au moins jusqu'au réveil de MyungSoo.

- **Ah celui-là, il va m'entendre !** Râla SungGyu.

- **Gyu, tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien de lui râler dessus. Ca entre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre.** Tenta de le raisonner son petit ami.

 **\- Il n'empêche qu'il nous fait le coup tous les ans à la même date. Je ne vois pas pourquoi personne ne le surveillait.**

 **\- Euh… Il vient tous les jours chez moi, et comme je ne connais rien de lui, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le surveiller. Sinon, je l'aurais cherché bien avant.**

 **\- Tu ne sais rien de rien sur MyungSoo ?**

 **\- A part qu'il est le type casse-pied qui semble adorer passer son temps à m'embêter et à me traîner à gauche et à droite en me rappelant que je n'ai rien à faire chez les ratés, je ne sais rien.**

 **\- Il n'a pas tort sur ce point.** Dit SungGyu. **Cette fille est une plaie. On le sait dans le métier, mais personne n'ose se frotter à elle.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est la fille d'un richissime homme d'affaires. Peut-être même le plus influent. Et son passe temps de petite fille pourrie gâtée, c'est de draguer les personnes qui ont un avenir et de tenter de leur soutirer du pognon comme elle peut… Ou/Et de détruire la vie des hommes qui avaient un bel avenir avant elle.**

 **\- Oui, tu t'es trouvé une belle manipulatrice.**

SungYeol baissa la tête mais étonnamment, WooHyun posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **\- A mon avis, si MyungSoo s'accroche tellement, c'est qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Et là, j'ai juste envie de dire : Tous aux abris.**

 **\- Je suis quand même assez curieux de savoir ce à quoi il pense.** Dit le grand frère de MyungSoo.

 **\- Ca, il n'y a que lui pour nous le dire.**

L'auteur soupira. Mais pourquoi lui ?

 **\- Tu sais, si tu es fatigué, tu peux retourner chez toi. T'as juste à nous passer ton numéro et on t'appellera pour te dire comment il va.**

 **\- J** **e sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires… Mais pourquoi il est comme ça ?**

Le couple échangea un regard.

 **\- Je suppose qu'en dehors de lui, nous sommes les mieux placés pour en parler.** Dit WooHyun.

SungGyu hocha la tête. Il regarda partout autour de lui et prit la parole alors que SungYeol se rapprochait.

- **Il y'a quatre ans, MyungSoo était vu dans le showbiz comme étant le petit touche à tout de l'entertainment coréen. Une vraie Idole. Il était à la fois chanteur, guitariste, photographe, acteur et mannequin. Il était très demandé avant. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il te dit quelque chose.**

L'auteur hocha la tête en regardant SungGyu comme s'il détenait la vérité suprême qu'il attendait… Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

 **\- Il y'a quatre ans aujourd'hui, il était avec sa petite amie SooAe. Il conduisait la voiture alors qu'elle était à côté de lui. Il allait la demander en mariage, il m'en avait parlé. Ils allaient fêter leurs trois ans ensemble, et il savait que c'était elle qu'il attendait. Ils se rendaient au restaurant chic qu'il avait réservé. Il était très concentré sur sa route… mais il y'a eu ce chauffard bourré… Il roulait en contresens…**

SungGyu fit une pause et WooHyun prit la relève.

- **Il n'a pas réussi à l'éviter… MyungSoo a passé des mois à l'hôpital suite à ça. Parce qu'il a survécu… Mais pas elle. Il s'en est toujours voulu. Même sa famille à elle est entrée en contact avec lui, et lui a dit qu'il n'était pas en cause. La police aussi qui a attrapé l'homme et l'a mis en prison depuis aussi a innocenté MyungSoo.**

 **\- Pourquoi il a quitté le showbiz alors ?**

 **\- A cause des regards que tout le monde lui portait. Il n'a jamais voulu de toute cette pitié, de la trop forte médiatisation de cet accident et des « opportunités » qu'il a eu suite à ça.**

 **\- Opportunités ?**

 **\- Des gens qui voulaient profiter de sa médiatisation pour se faire de l'argent sur son dos. Ah ces…**

SungGyu plaqua sa main sur la bouche de WooHyun.

 **\- MyungSoo continue à penser qu'il est un raté parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à la sauver. Il continue à s'accuser de tout ça… S'il avait choisi tel restaurant au lieu d'un tel…**

 **\- C'est ridicule. Avec des « et si », on peut refaire le monde !**

 **\- Ca serait peut-être bien que cette tête de mule intègre enfin cette idée.**

Ils soupirèrent et l'oreillette de SungGyu s'alluma encore. Il sortit aussitôt et WooHyun s'étira.

 **\- Il ne cesse jamais de travailler.** Remarqua SungYeol.

 **\- Il a commencé son affaire, il y'a deux ans. Il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux mais comme il y'a énormément d'affaires comme la sienne, il a du mal à se faire sa place.**

 **\- Je suis certain que son travail paiera.**

WooHyun lui sourit. Puis les deux se mirent à parler de tout autre chose, et SungGyu revint à leurs côtés. Ils continuèrent à parler un peu et progressivement, SungGyu commençait à s'endormir. Il s'appuyait contre son petit ami qui acceptait complètement de l'aider à rester éveillé mais il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule de WooHyun, alors que ce dernier passait une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami dont il avait doucement enlevé l'oreillette. Alors l'auteur et WooHyun continuaient de parler jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne leur annoncer que MyungSoo s'était réveillé. WooHyun secoua légèrement SungGyu qui sursauta et tous se pressèrent jusqu'à la chambre de MyungSoo.  
Ce dernier paraissait épuisé, et mécontent. Mais jamais son niveau de mécontentement n'atteignit jamais celui de SungGyu qui était très en colère après son frère.

- **Je sais que je ne suis pas supposé te râler dessus car tu viens tout juste de te réveiller…**

 **\- Mais tu ne vas pas réussir à t'en empêcher alors ne te gêne pas, Hyung.**

 **\- Tais-toi, je parle ! Alors comme je le disais, je vais le faire quand même. Parce qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de te tourner vers le passé. Honorer la mémoire de SoonAe, c'est une chose, mais ruiner ta vie comme ça, ça en est une autre ! Est-ce que tu t'imagines ce qu'elle aurait pensé si elle te voyait comme ça ?!**

 **\- Si elle me voyait, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est toujours là. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

Ils soupirèrent. Puis il remarqua la présence de SungYeol et prit la parole.

 **\- Je te manquais déjà ? Ne deviens pas accro à moi ~**

 **\- Il a encore de l'alcool dans le sang ?** Demanda l'auteur au frère du patient.

Il haussa les épaules.

- **Yah ! Tu crois que c'était drôle pour moi de te retrouver allongé par terre ?**

 **\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, SungYeol !**

 **\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi alors que je n'ai pas le droit de faire la moitié de ce que tu fais pour moi pour toi ?**

 **\- Tu peux me la refaire ?**

 **\- C'est vrai que même moi, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris.** Admit WooHyun.

L'auteur roula des yeux.

 **\- Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi alors que tu fais tout ça pour moi ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne te l'ai pas demandé.**

 **\- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé non plus, MyungSoo. T'as juste trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans mon appartement, et tu débarques n'importe quand. Rien que le fait que tu ne débarques pas pour une fois était louche.**

 **\- Donc je t'ai manqué.**

 **\- Arrête avec ton humour étrange, Soo. S'il n'était pas venu, qui sait quand on t'aurait retrouvé !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me retrouve ! Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas juste… La rejoindre ?**

SungGyu s'approcha et gifla son petit frère.

 **\- Non mais tu t'entends ?! Sérieusement ? Tu penses à moi ?**

La voix de l'aîné des deux habituellement tellement forte se transforma en un murmure.

 **\- Qu'est ce que je deviendrai sans toi ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu penses à la souffrance que c'est pour moi de me lever tous les matins et de me dire qu'elle n'est plus là à mes côtés à cause de moi ?**

 **\- Elle n'a toujours voulu que ton bonheur, Soo…**

 **\- Tu crois réellement que j'arriverai un jour à être heureux alors qu'elle n'est plus là ?**

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de MyungSoo et elles se répercutaient sur les joues de son frère. Les yeux de WooHyun brillaient et même SungYeol avait le cœur qui se serrait.

- **Tu devrais te reposer, Soo.** Dit WooHyun. **Tu y verras beaucoup plus clair demain matin.**

SungGyu ne s'approcha pas de son frère alors que WooHyun le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Le couple partit en vitesse, en laissant SungYeol et MyungSoo à deux.

 **\- Alors ? Rassuré ?**

 **\- Que tu n'aies rien, oui, mais j'ai peur pour tes neurones à cet instant précis.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu n'avais jamais sorti autant de conneries à la seconde. C'est effrayant.**

Il roula des yeux.

 **\- Je voulais dire : Rassuré de voir qu'il y'a pire que toi sur cette planète, pauvre petit auteur plagié ?**

 **\- Comment tu…**

 **\- Mon univers entier s'est effondré quand elle est partie. Et c'est entièrement ma faute alors que toi, tu peux toujours refaire ta vie, devenir plombier ou autre. Moi, j'ai plus de vie sans elle… Je ne suis plus rien. L'écriture, c'est qu'un passe temps.**

 **\- C'est là que tu te trompes, MyungSoo. C'est tellement plus que ça pour moi.**

 **\- Ca ne reste qu'un boulot. Tu n'auras jamais d'enfants avec ce boulot.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais ça me donnait la sensation d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un.**

 **\- Qui ? Tes pseudos fans ? Mais dis-moi, combien ne t'ont pas tourné le dos ?**

 **\- Tu es dégueulasse avec moi.**

 **\- Ce qui est dégueulasse, c'est de voir des mecs comme toi, qui ont tout pour être heureux et qui n'ont qu'à changer de trajectoire de vie pour continuer à vivre, à être heureux.**

 **\- L'écriture est ce qui me rend heureux. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

 **\- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?**

 **\- Parce que tu n'as pas de passion qui te rende heureux. Tu en avais une et maintenant, elle te détruit petit à petit.**

MyungSoo se mit à applaudir.

 **\- Waouh ! T'as eu un doctorat en psychologie avant de te mettre à écrire ? Si j'avais su, je me serais servi de tes bouquins autrement qu'en livre à lire dans les toilettes.**

SungYeol était blessé au plus profond de son être à présent.

 **\- Au fait, si tu veux écrire sur mon histoire, vas-y. Peut-être que ça te rendra de l'inspiration pour qu'une autre manipulatrice passe dans ton lit et te pique tes idées. T'en dis quoi ?**

 **\- Tu sais ce que j'en dis ?**

 **\- Non ?**

Le regard de MyungSoo pétillait d'amusement alors que celui de SungYeol était glacial.

 **\- Va te faire foutre.**

Et l'auteur quitta la chambre en contenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il traversa le couloir comme une furie et retourna chez lui à pied. A une heure pareille, aucun journaliste ne traînait alors il faisait comme bon lui semblait. Et, de toute façon, Krystal K était le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant précis. Oh que oui ! La conversation avec MyungSoo lui avait fait mal. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que c'est justement ce que MyungSoo cherchait.  
SungYeol rentra chez lui, prit une bonne douche et s'allongea sur son lit. Quelque chose clochait chez MyungSoo. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son histoire, son regard sur lui ne changeait pas. Pourquoi devrait-il changer après tout ? Le MyungSoo de la nuit d'avant était toujours le même que celui qu'il venait de voir à l'hôpital… Mais avec tout cet alcool dans le sang en moins et en beaucoup moins cruel.  
Il se retourna un peu mais ne ferma pas les yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Il poussa un soupir et se contenta de regarder les lampadaires faiblards par la fenêtre s'éteindre petit à petit puis il regardait d'un air absent les rayons de la lune traverser sa chambre. Soudain, il eut une illumination. Il se redressa et regarda un peu autour de lui, comme désorienté. Il savait pourquoi MyungSoo agissait comme ça d'un coup. Il savait ce qu'il voulait.  
Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que SungYeol ne comptait pas le satisfaire là-dessus. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, alors ils joueraient à deux, mais SungYeol était déterminé à ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur lui. A partir de maintenant, MyungSoo devrait compter sur lui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

D'ailleurs, dès le lendemain, quand MyungSoo rentra chez lui, il eut la surprise de voir SungYeol là, aux fourneaux.

 **\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ?** L'apostropha-t-il.

 **\- Une partie de poker, ça ne se voit pas ?**

MyungSoo roula des yeux.

 **\- J'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu peux repartir par où tu es entré.**

 **\- Et si j'étais passé par la fenêtre, je ferai comment ?**

 **\- Tu te débrouilles, c'est pas mon problème.**

Ce fut au tour de SungYeol de rouler des yeux.

- **Va prendre une douche. Tu pues.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas là pour te plaire.**

 **\- C'est certain que t'as aucune chance d'y arriver, mais pour ta propre confiance en toi, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ailles te laver. A moins que sentir l'hôpital te fasse te sentir chez toi ?**

Sa répartie lui valut un regard noir mais l'auteur ne comptait pas se laisser démonter.

 **\- Méfie toi que je ne t'y traîne pas.** Reprit-il.

 **\- Me traîner où ?**

 **\- Oh bon sang ! Ils se sont contentés de retirer l'alcool que tu avais dans le foie ou ils t'ont coupé une partie du cerveau avec ?**

MyungSoo quitta la pièce et claqua la porte de sa chambre. SungYeol serra les dents. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il sut qu'il avait gagné une bataille. L'eau de la douche coulait. Il laissa quelques instants un sourire illuminer son visage, le premier depuis très longtemps, déjà. Depuis trop longtemps, même. Il finit de dresser la table et mit une cloche au dessus de l'assiette de MyungSoo pour qu'elle ne refroidisse pas. Il sortit son ordinateur de sa sacoche et le mit en charge. Il ne comptait pas laisser MyungSoo seul une seule seconde de cette journée. Il se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre des affaires pour rester à ses côtés le temps qu'il arrête ses bêtises ? Mais s'il recommençait quand SungYeol aurait le dos tourné ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.  
SungYeol se leva de sa chaise, et alla fouiller la cuisine de MyungSoo. Il ouvrit le frigo et trouva des dizaines de bières bien rangées. Il roula des yeux. Il y'avait plus de bières dans ce frigo que de nourriture. Et ça, c'était pas normal. Il les saisit une à une et se mit à les vider dans l'évier. Il n'allait pas le laisser continuer ses conneries !

 **\- Yah ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Un jour, tu me remercieras !**

 **\- Tu sais pour combien j'en ai eu ?!**

SungYeol roula des yeux, sortit son portefeuille et en tira quelques billets.

 **\- Ca devrait couvrir tes dépenses. Mais dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que t'as mangé quelque chose de différent de ces ramyuns déjà tout prêts ?**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !**

 **\- A partir de maintenant, elles le sont.**

Il se leva et se planta pile en face de son acolyte.

 **\- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu cherches à faire, MyungSoo. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Toi qui es si malin, qu'est ce que je cherche à faire ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais très bien que si je te le dis, tu vas prétendre que c'est faux, alors sache juste que je le sais.**

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne profites pas simplement du fait que je te foute la paix pour continuer ta petite vie ?**

 **\- Parce que maintenant, qu'on le veuille ou non, tu en fais partie. Alors tu la fermes, tu te poses sur cette putain de chaise et tu manges ce que je t'ai préparé. C'est clair ?**

MyungSoo ne bougea pas, alors SungYeol prit le problème à bras le corps. Il écarta la chaise et le força à s'asseoir. Il saisit même ses baguettes et tenta de le nourrir comme ça et même le regard noir que l'autre lui lançait ne changeait rien.

 **\- Puisque tu es comme un gamin dont il faut prendre soin, je vais le faire. Ouvre la bouche, l'avion veut entrer.**

 **\- L'avion ?**

SungYeol profita qu'il ait ouvert la bouche pour glisser la nourriture dedans. MyungSoo l'assassina du regard mais il s'en moquait. Il avait réussi, non ? Peu importe si monsieur grincheux ne voulait pas manger.  
Quand SungYeol fut parvenu à faire tout avaler à MyungSoo, il sourit de contentement alors que l'aura autour du jeune homme était noire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me fous pas simplement la paix ?**

 **\- Parce que ça te ferait trop plaisir et je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

 **\- T'es là pour quoi, alors ?**

 **\- Pour te rappeler que je suis ton pire cauchemar.**

SungYeol émit un rire étrange.

 **\- T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? On peut faire venir le médecin, tu sais !**

MyungSoo fit comme s'il prenait son téléphone et son acolyte le frappa à l'épaule.

- **Imbécile, c'est pour toi qu'on devrait appeler le médecin !**

SungYeol débarrassa la table et fit rapidement la petite vaisselle pendant que MyungSoo s'occupait de son côté. L'auteur comprit rapidement ce qu'il faisait.

 **\- Yah ! Qu'est ce que tu fous sur mon ordinateur ?**

 **\- Tu t'immisces dans ma vie privée, je compte bien faire pareil.**

 **\- Amuse-toi bien, alors !**

Et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, MyungSoo prit la parole.

 **\- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu pouvais lui trouver, à cette Krystal K. Elle est sûrement refaite de partout et même ses sourires me filent des caries !**

SungYeol ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

- **Tu sais quoi ? Il faut exorciser le mal.**

 **\- Hein ?**

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et vit qu'il supprimait toutes les photos d'elle qu'il avait toujours dans son ordinateur.

 **\- Tu sais que supprimer ses photos ne me rendra pas ma dignité ?**

 **\- C'est un bon début.**

 **\- Et c'est quoi ton plan, après ?**

 **\- Te virer de chez moi à coup de pied au derrière.**

 **\- Si tu le prends comme ça.**

SungYeol se leva de sa chaise et alla vers l'entrée. De là, MyungSoo ne le voyait pas, mais il ouvrit la porte et se contenta de la refermer sans bouger de là où il était. Il se mit donc à l'écouter.

- **Aish, il est réellement parti cet imbécile ! Et il a tout laissé ici ! Aish !**

Il s'imaginait MyungSoo en train de s'ébouriffer les cheveux, et il entendit la chaise grincer contre le sol, puis il entendit des affaires qu'on rangeait puis les bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui. MyungSoo se statufia lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec SungYeol.

 **\- Je te manque déjà ?**

 **\- Imbécile, t'as oublié toutes tes affaires !**

 **\- Pour les avoir oublié, il aurait fallu que je quitte cet endroit.**

L'attitude de SungYeol changea du tout au tout alors qu'il s'avançait vers MyungSoo, ce dernier se mit à reculer.

 **\- Je sais que tu cherches à t'isoler. A te faire détester de tout le monde. Parce que tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'on te laissera aller la rejoindre. Mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Ca me donne encore plus envie de contrecarrer tes plans d'abruti fini. Tu sais pourquoi ?**

L'ex-touche à tout de l'entertainment coréen ne répondit pas.

- **Parce que tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas de finir comme ça, seul, dépressif avec pour seul meilleur ami l'alcool.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

 **\- Parce que tu n'es pas coupable. Le type qui est coupable de tout ton malheur est derrière les verrous pour un bon bout de temps. Et quand il ressortira, si ça te permet d'exorciser sa colère, je viendrai avec toi et on lui refera le portrait. Mais en attendant, je refuse de te voir agir comme un fantôme une seconde de plus !**

D'un coup, une nouvelle facette de MyungSoo apparut. Il n'était plus le jeune homme arrogant et super casse pied que SungYeol avait l'habitude de voir. Il était quelqu'un de perdu, de blessé et de fragile. Le voir comme ça retourna l'auteur qui se figea à son tour.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ?**

 **\- Non, MyungSoo. Je ne le ferai pas.**

 **\- Tu devrais. Je vais te faire perdre ton temps.**

 **\- C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est une perte de temps pour moi, pas toi.**

SungYeol écarta un peu les bras et MyungSoo vint se réfugier contre lui. Il sentit ses larmes entrer en contact avec son pull, mais pour rien au monde, il voulait lui dire d'arrêter. Il en avait besoin. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Ils devaient aller de l'avant et SungYeol l'avait décidé, ils le feraient à deux.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, mais MyungSoo finit par se calmer… Et par s'endormir. SungYeol poussa un soupir de soulagement, et le porta du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, et mit bien le drap sur lui.

 **\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Soo.**

SungYeol passa sa curiosité dans la chambre de MyungSoo et en ouvrant un petit coffre au fond de l'armoire du jeune homme, il trouva un appareil photo. Il était couvert de poussières, mais c'était un appareil de professionnel. Il le retourna dans tous les sens comme pour comprendre comment il fonctionnait et il parvint à l'allumer. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il accéda même aux photos que MyungSoo avait pris. Beaucoup représentaient une jeune femme qu'il devina être SoonAe. Elle était belle, c'est vrai. Il avait pris des photos d'elle quand elle dormait, quand elle souriait, quand elle lisait en enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt, quand elle cuisinait ou simplement quand elle se promenait, sa jupe et ses cheveux se mouvant à cause du vent. Cette photo était tout simplement à couper le souffle.  
MyungSoo était vraiment doué. SungYeol trouvait que c'était du gâchis d'être devenu comme ça mais en même temps, il le comprenait. Il devait être dingue de cette fille pour finir comme ça. Il finit par ranger l'appareil photo, et SungYeol se dirigea dans la cuisine. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le ménage dans son frigo, ils allaient devoir le remplir à nouveau. Alors il s'empara de papier, d'un stylo et nota tout ce qu'il pensait qu'ils auraient besoin. Puis il se posa à nouveau devant son ordinateur et alla voir dans la corbeille. Il vit toutes les photos de son ex et de lui. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur quant à cette rupture. Juste un sentiment de trahison profondément ancré dans sa chair.

 **\- Tu sais quoi, Soo ? T'as raison. Il faut exorciser le mal.**

En deux clics, il vida sa corbeille. Certes, il n'en avait pour l'instant aucune satisfaction, mais il savait que ça viendrait. Puis il se mit à fouiller son ordinateur. Il retrouva une copie de chaque chose qu'il avait écrite, de chacun de ses best-sellers… Même de celui qui lui avait causé tant de soucis. Il soupira et sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Curieux, il se retourna et vit SungGyu et WooHyun faire leur entrée dans la pièce principale. Ils parurent surpris de le voir là.

 **-SungYeol-ssi !**

 **\- SungYeol tout court, ça me va aussi très bien.** Leur sourit-il.

Les deux lui sourirent.

 **\- Où est mon frère ?** Demanda SungGyu.

 **\- Il dort comme un gros bébé.**

 **\- Tu dois être en train de veiller sur lui. Désolé, c'est pas ton rôle mais je n'ai pas tellement le temps…**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Ca ne me dérange pas.**

SungGyu se dirigea de lui-même vers la cuisine et commença ce qui paraissait être une inspection.

- **Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai vidé son frigo de tout ce qui est alcool. Si tu connais d'autres cachettes, amuse-toi bien à tout vider.**

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'auteur et à son petit ami.

 **\- Compte sur moi.**

WooHyun entama une conversation avec SungYeol alors que SungGyu fouillait toutes les planques de son frère dans la maison et mit la main sur encore quelques bouteilles qu'il prit plaisir à vider dans l'évier.

- **Il n'a pas été trop pénible avec toi ?**

 **\- Rien qu'il ne m'ait déjà fait subir.** Répondit SungYeol, évasif.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un MyungSoo aux cheveux en pétard débarqua dans la pièce.

 **\- B'jour…** Murmura le jeune homme.

SungGyu fondit sur lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras. De là où il était, SungYeol entendit MyungSoo gémir légèrement sous la force de son frère.

 **\- Gyu, il devient bleu là !**

 **\- Oh…**

Il relâcha son petit frère et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Ils se mirent à parler tous les trois et SungYeol se sentit rapidement de trop. Il se rendit vers l'entrée de la maison et enfila son manteau.

 **\- Tu t'en vas ?** Lui demanda MyungSoo.

 **\- Je profite que tu ne sois pas tout seul pour aller faire un truc. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, alors pas de bêtises !**

 **\- J'ai quoi, cinq ans ?** S'agaça le jeune homme.

 **\- Non, trois. A plus tard !**

Il quitta la maison et se pressa. Il ne savait pas combien de temps pouvaient rester SungGyu et WooHyun alors il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il passa d'abord dans un magasin et remplit le caddie de tout ce qui manquait chez MyungSoo selon lui. Ensuite, il se pressa vers son propre appartement, vida ses propres bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier et les balança puis il saisit une valise qui traînait dans un coin, la valise dont il se servait habituellement quand il devait partir en voyage pour signer des dédicaces dans tout le pays. Il la remplit de vêtements et il se pressa jusqu'à la sortie de son propre appartement, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le quitta pour l'instant sans regrets. Il sortit donc de son appartement et le ferma à clé, puis trainant sa valise et le gros sac de courses qu'il a acheté, il se rendit à nouveau vers l'appartement de MyungSoo. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, le silence se fit. Il ne restait plus que WooHyun avec MyungSoo. Les deux observèrent le nouvel arrivant avec de gros yeux ronds.

 **\- Qu'est ce que ?**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas seul, n'est ce pas ? En voilà la preuve !** Sourit SungYeol.

 **\- Et l'autre sachet ?**

 **\- Comme ton frigo est vide, je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux qu'il soit rempli de nourriture plutôt que de vide… Et non, tu te tais.**

MyungSoo ouvrit et ferma la bouche alors que WooHyun parut très content.

 **\- Mais tu cuisines comme un pied !** Râla quand même le jeune homme.

 **\- T'auras qu'à cuisiner ! Du moment que ça t'occupe assez pour que tu arrêtes de râler !**

WooHyun éclata de rire.

- **On voit que tu connais déjà les trucs !**

Son téléphone émit un son très court et il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 **\- Il faut que je retourne travailler. SungYeol, SungGyu t'a emprunté ton ordinateur, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop ! Vous n'aurez qu'à passer au bureau ce soir pour le récupérer. Ca marche ?**

SungYeol n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que WooHyun était déjà parti.

- **Woah ! Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là !**

 **\- Tu t'y feras, ne t'en fais pas. Gyu-Hyung est toujours comme ça, avec tout le monde.**

 **\- Parce que c'est lui qui vient de l'appeler ?**

 **\- Non. Il serait parti beaucoup plus vite si ça avait été le cas.**

Les deux se posèrent simplement sur le canapé et allumèrent la télévision. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, SungYeol se surprit à apprécier de regarder un drama. De plus, MyungSoo était en fait assez drôle à critiquer avec lui chaque cliché qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans ce drama. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup tous les deux, et quand l'heure vint, MyungSoo partit cuisiner sans que SungYeol n'ait quoi que ce soit à dire. Ils mangèrent presque dans le silence le plus complet puis MyungSoo traîna son acolyte jusqu'au bureau de son frère.  
SungYeol se retrouva sans voix ou presque devant le bureau de SungGyu.

- **Il est éditeur ?**

 **\- Exact. C'est le genre d'éditeur qui attend une perle et qui es très très pointilleux.**

 **\- Ah ?**

 **\- Chez lui, cette pétasse n'aurait pas fait long feu. Il cuisine les auteurs pendant tellement longtemps qu'ils en viennent à regretter d'avoir envoyé leur script chez lui.**

SungYeol lui fit un petit sourire et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Une secrétaire qui mâchouillait un chewing gum les reluqua de haut en bas avant de leur faire un sourire clairement séducteur mais qui foutait la trouille au duo.

\- **Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Simplement nous indiquer si mon frère est disponible.** Lui répondit MyungSoo sur un ton de glace.

Le sourire de la femme s'effaça graduellement et elle lui jeta un regard noir.

 **\- Il est libre. Vous pouvez y aller.**

 **\- Merci.**

Ils s'éloignèrent et l'entendirent râler « **tous les beaux mecs sont des salauds, de toute façon** ». Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et dirent en chœur :

- **Elle parlait pas de toi, c'est certain.**

 **\- Ah bon, pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

- **Elle a dit beau mec. Mais c'est vrai que pour salaud…**

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule et ça fit rire le petit frère de SungGyu. Les deux frappèrent à la porte et ils entendirent un petit « entrez ». L'aîné des trois – SungGyu- ne parut même pas surpris de les voir arriver tous les deux.

 **\- Salut Hyung !**

 **\- Tu peux fermer la porte, s'il te plait ?**

Il s'exécuta et les deux se posèrent sur les sièges en face du bureau.

 **\- Je savais que vous arriviez…**

 **\- Comment ?** L'interrompit MyungSoo.

SungGyu roula des yeux.

 **\- Vous avez fait un tel raffut dans le couloir que ça ne pouvait être que vous deux.**

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

- **Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon ordinateur, maintenant, SungGyu-ssi ?**

 **\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant tout ça.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis éditeur. Et je sais que tu es sans maison d'édition après le coup qu'elle t'a flanqué. Mais je suis convaincu que ton ancien éditeur a fait une connerie en te laissant partir. Parce que tu as de l'or au bout des doigts et un talent assez incroyable, que ce soit pour les descriptions ou les dialogues. Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant ton scandale et…**

SungGyu s'arrêta quelques instants, comme pour chercher ses mots.

 **\- J'aimerais te signer.**

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Evidemment qu'il ne parle pas de moi !** Répondit MyungSoo en poussant légèrement SungYeol sur sa chaise.

Ce dernier lui fit un regard noir.

 **\- Mais il faut que je te soumette un écrit.**

 **\- C'est le principe.**

SungYeol baissa la tête.

 **\- Je suis désolé, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.**

Les yeux des frères doublèrent de volume.

- **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Hyung… Je ne sais plus rien écrire.**

 **\- Comment est ce possible ?** S'étonna l'aîné des garçons.

L'auteur baissa la tête.

 **\- Plus rien ne vient. C'est comme si elle m'avait vampirisé toute mon imagination.**

Un court silence s'empara de la pièce. SungYeol se leva soudainement, et s'inclina face à SungGyu.

 **\- Je suis désolé… je serai ravi de signer avec toi si je pouvais t'apporter quelque chose…**

Et il s'enfuit littéralement du bureau sans récupérer son ordinateur. MyungSoo se leva comme pour aller le rattraper, mais SungGyu posa sa main sur son épaule.

- **Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Sa fierté est touchée.**

MyungSoo soupira et resta avec son frère pendant un moment.

De son côté, SungYeol errait dans la ville. Il avait vraiment besoin de solitude. Il marchait et regardait devant lui mais il ne voyait rien. A cet instant précis plus qu'auparavant, il avait envie de disparaître. SungGyu était tellement gentil avec lui et lui, comment il le remerciait ?  
Il secoua la tête. Il s'installa sur un banc au bord de la Han River. L'air frais du soir le calmait un peu, mais pas totalement. Il baissa à nouveau la tête.  
Fallait-il qu'elle lui gâche la vie jusqu'au bout ?  
Un écrivain privé de son inspiration, c'était comme un boulanger privé de ses deux mains. Comment pouvait-il faire du bon pain ?  
Non seulement il était incapable d'écrire, mais en plus, il n'en avait même plus envie. A quoi bon ? Il y'aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui voler ses écrits… Ses écrits, c'était sa fierté, ce qu'il faisait le mieux au monde. Et elle lui avait pris. La douleur était toujours aussi intense. Comment pouvait-il penser à écrire à nouveau ? Il n'avait plus confiance en rien et encore moins en lui-même. Et si MyungSoo finissait par faire pareil ?  
SungYeol avait juste envie de hurler. Ce sentiment l'étouffait, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Comment pouvait-il survivre sans écrire ?  
Quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui, et SungYeol sursauta.

- **Je peux m'asseoir ?**

La voix était petite, timide. Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme qui était avec SungJong la nuit passée.

 **\- Je suis Luna, la femme de SungJong.**

 **\- Oui, je me souviens de vous.**

 **\- Oh, tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plait.**

\- **Seulement si vous le faîtes aussi. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais être seul…**

 **\- SungGyu Oppa t'a fait son offre, je présume.**

SungYeol tourna la tête vers elle.

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- Il est doué pour repérer les gens talentueux. Sauf qu'en général, les gens talentueux refusent car il ne peut pas proposer beaucoup d'argent et donc ils se tournent vers les grandes maisons d'édition qui ont déjà tout. L'argent, la renommée…**

Luna lui sourit.

 **\- Tu n'as pas refusé pour ça, n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non !**

 **\- Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

L'auteur baissa la tête.

 **\- Je lui ferai perdre son temps.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas.**

 **\- Je ne sais plus écrire.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si… Regarde.**

Luna lui tendit l'autographe qu'il avait écrit.

- **Je veux dire… Je ne sais plus écrire d'histoire.**

Elle posa ses mains sur son épaule.

 **\- Oppa… C'est à cause de cette garce ? C'est le plagiat qui te rend comme ça ?**

Il ne répondit pas.

- **Tu sais Oppa, je ne suis personne de particulier. Je ne suis qu'une petite infirmière qui est heureuse et mariée à l'homme le plus merveilleux de cette planète. Mais toi, Oppa, tu es quelqu'un de grandiose.**

- **Moi ?**

 **\- Oui, toi.**

Elle fouilla son sac et sortit un exemplaire du tout premier roman de SungYeol.

 **\- « Quand je te reverrai ». C'était ton tout premier roman. Tu m'as fait passer par tout un tas d'émotions diverses en lisant ton livre. J'ai ri, j'ai eu le souffle coupé, j'ai pleuré aussi. J'ai dévoré chaque page de ce livre et quand j'ai eu fini de le lire, je n'avais qu'une envie : Le recommencer. Encore et encore. Et qu'il ne finisse jamais.**

 **\- Ce livre était pathétique. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il a eu un tel succès.**

Elle éclata de rire.

 **\- C'est parce que tu ne vois pas tes écrits de la façon dont je les vois. Tu penseras obligatoirement que ce que les autres auteurs qui ont été publiés font beaucoup mieux que toi. Qu'ils sont meilleurs que toi. Mais c'est faux. Parce qu'au final, c'est pas auprès des autres auteurs qu'on revient. C'est auprès de toi. C'est pas un hasard que tu sois l'auteur de quatre best-sellers…**

 **\- Trois.**

 **\- Le quatrième compte quand même. Le reprit-elle. Parce qu'on sait que c'est toi qui l'as écrit. Les vrais fans le savent. Ils reconnaissent ton style d'écriture, la façon que tu as de nous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la dernière seconde.**

Les joues de SungYeol devinrent un peu rouges.

- **Je suis allée à chacune de tes séances de dédicace, tu sais. Tu as signé tous tes livres et tu étais déjà d'une gentillesse avec tes lecteurs. Tu méritais ton succès, tout autant que n'importe quel véritable auteur.**

 **\- Mais c'est dans le passé, tout ça.**

 **\- Ca ne l'est pas tant que ça.**

 **\- Elle…**

 **\- Elle est fausse ! Je suis certaine que si tu cherchais réellement, tu pourrais restaurer ta réputation. Parce qu'on peut tromper les nouveaux lecteurs, mais on ne peut pas tromper les fans, et on est encore beaucoup derrière toi. On attend ton prochain livre.**

 **\- Quand je suis devant mon ordinateur, plus rien ne vient.**

Elle soupira.

- **Oppa, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que dans cette épreuve, tu n'es pas seul. Il y'a tes fans qui déclenchent des fanwars pour te protéger contre ceux de cette garce, mais il y'a aussi SungGyu-Oppa. Il croit en toi, et s'il veut te donner une chance de retourner sur le devant de la scène, tu devrais l'accepter. Il y'a MyungSoo-Oppa aussi qui est de ton côté… Certes, à sa façon, mais il est là et je suis certain qu'il ne t'a pas amené chez SungJong pour rien. Et puis…**

Elle saisit sa main dans les siennes.

- **Et puis, je suis là. Certes, je suis simplement une de tes fans, mais je suis là aussi. Bon sang, tu peux me poser n'importe quelle question sur tes livres, et je suis certaine de pouvoir y répondre.**

Elle éclata de rire.

 **\- Ce ne sont que des livres….** Murmura SungYeol.

- **Nous savons tous les deux que c'est beaucoup plus que ça. C'est de la magie contenue en un livre. C'est ton univers à toi que tu partages avec nous. Chacun de tes livres est une porte d'entrée dans ton monde et chaque page que tu as tapé est un accès à ton imaginaire pour nous. Tu as dû y passer des heures à écrire avec ta tête, mais pas seulement. Tu sais rendre tes personnages réels, et tout, jusqu'au moindre sentiment évoqué dans tes livres, transpercent tes lecteurs. Parce que je sais que tu n'écris pas qu'avec ton clavier. Tu t'investis à mille et un pour cent dans ce que tu écris.**

SungYeol la regarda, surpris.

 **\- J'ai aussi regardé chaque petit reportage sur toi.** Lui-dit-elle sur le ton de la confession, les joues très rouges.

Il éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci Luna.**

 **\- Tu veux me remercier, Oppa ?**

Il la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- **Alors ne la laisse pas gagner.**

Elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de SungYeol et le salua d'un grand signe de la main.

 **\- A plus tard Oppa !**

Puis elle repartit presque en sautillant.  
SungYeol resta un bon moment seul sur ce banc. Il ressassait la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Luna. Des fans ? Des gens croyaient toujours en lui ?  
Soudain, une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit. S'il y'avait encore des gens qui croyaient en lui… Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir, n'est ce pas ?  
Doucement, il se remit à marcher et rentra à l'appartement de MyungSoo. Ce dernier l'attendait sur le canapé.

 **\- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber tout le monde.**

SungYeol se laissa tomber à côté de son acolyte.

 **\- SungGyu Hyung m'en veut ?**

 **\- Il devrait. C'était malpoli de ta part de partir sans t'incliner.**

Il ne répondit pas et MyungSoo passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- **Mais je pense qu'il survivra.**

Il tourna la tête vers son ami et ce dernier lui faisait un grand sourire.

 **\- Ca reviendra, Hyung. Je te le promets.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- J'en suis persuadé.**

Puis il lui tapota l'épaule.

\- **J'ai fait à manger. Tu as faim ?**

 **\- T'as glissé un somnifère dedans ?**

 **\- Non, un sédatif.**

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils se levèrent et allèrent manger. Puis MyungSoo alla dormir dans son lit et SungYeol s'installa sur son canapé. Mais plus tard, pendant la nuit, l'aîné des deux se retrouva par terre. Il se réveilla aussitôt et se tourna vers MyungSoo.

- **T'es encore plus gelé que si je t'avais mis dans mon frigo, imbécile. Viens avec moi. Promis, il ne t'arrivera rien, t'es pas mon genre.**

SungYeol roula des yeux mais n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, sinon, il savait pertinemment qu'il lui ferait vivre une nuit en enfer.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Luna trotta dans la tête de SungYeol pendant un moment. Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Krystal K gagner et prendre le dessus sur lui. C'était LUI l'auteur original de ses écrits. LUI et personne d'autre.  
Alors, environ deux semaines plus tard, la première chose qu'il fit, à part faire tomber MyungSoo du lit et l'observer se réveiller sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, c'est se préparer et prendre la route vers le bureau de SungGyu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter devant la secrétaire qui le reluquait de haut en bas et se rendit directement devant la porte de SungGyu. Il frappa.

 **\- Entrez ?**

Il ouvrit la porte, et l'éditeur parut surpris de le voir.

 **\- Yeol ?**

 **\- Désolé, Hyung. Tu es occupé ?**

 **\- Plus maintenant. Assieds-toi.**

Il s'exécuta.

 **\- Hyung… Je me demandais… Est-ce que ton offre tient toujours ?**

 **\- Evidemment.**

 **\- Malgré mon comportement ?**

 **\- Il faut que je m'habitue à tes crises de diva ?**

 **\- Non.** Sourit l'auteur.

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Alors je veux bien signer avec toi…**

SungGyu le fixa.

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y'a un mais ?**

 **\- Mais j'ai une condition.**

Il s'appuya bien contre le dossier de son siège et ne cessa pas d'observer SungYeol.

 **\- Dis toujours.**

 **\- Premièrement, je n'ai rien à te proposer pour l'instant… Enfin si… Mais c'est une ébauche et il faudrait que je plonge à nouveau dedans... Et pour ça, il va me falloir du temps...**

 **\- Tu peux me la montrer ?**

SungYeol fouilla dans le petit sac en bandoulière qui pendait le long de sa hanche et en sortit un paquet de feuilles. Il les tendit à SungGyu qui les prit et se mit à lire. Son regard était un mélange de concentration et de curiosité. SungYeol était nerveux. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Peut-être refuserait-il à nouveau de l'aider…  
Il se tordait les mains de nervosité et trouvait que le temps passait très lentement. Trop. Sa montre devait lui jouer des tours.  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la secrétaire fit son apparition.

- **Monsieur Kim…**

 **\- Pas maintenant.**

Le ton sec et autoritaire de SungGyu la fit battre en retraite et refermer la porte tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur de la briser. SungYeol était impressionné. Il sursauta presque lorsque l'éditeur tourna la page. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il faisait une regrettable erreur… Il allait regretter d'être revenu sur sa décision et…  
SungGyu posa le tas de papier sur son bureau et il plongea son regard dans celui de SungYeol.

 **\- A-Alors ?**

L'éditeur fit mine de réfléchir.

 **\- Quand est ce que tu as écrit ça ?**

 **\- Il y'a deux-trois jours. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, d'effacer, de tout modifier, de tout recommencer…**

 **\- Tu sais où tu vas, avec ce livre ?**

SungYeol hocha la tête.

- **Bien. Nous avons un deal. Je te signe pour au moins ce livre dans ma boite, et tu t'engages à me tenir au courant des avancées de l'histoire.**

L'auteur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il voulait à nouveau hurler. Mais c'était complètement différent. C'était une première victoire contre elle.  
SungYeol se leva, s'inclina et se pressa jusqu'à la sortie. Il se sentait léger comme une plume. Presque invincible. Il se pressa jusqu'à l'appartement où MyungSoo l'attendait.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Il a accepté !**

 **\- Aaah ! Encore un qui a fait la connerie de sa vie ! Félicitations !**

SungYeol roula des yeux et lui colla un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

 **\- Allez viens, je te paie le restaurant pour fêter ça.**

 **\- Wow, tu deviens magnanime ou t'as quelque chose à demander ?**

 **\- J'ai toujours été magnanime !**

MyungSoo lui jeta un regard en biais qui lui valut un coup de pied au derrière. Ils sortirent tous les deux au restaurant du coin de la rue, et ils parlaient un peu. Ils arrivèrent à destination et s'installèrent à une table.

 **\- Parle, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas la photographie ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu es doué. J'ai vu tes photos sur internet.**

 **\- Merci… Mais tu sais… Je… Je n'ai plus le cœur à ça.**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses ?**

 **\- Non ?**

 **\- Fais ton deuil, MyungSoo.**

 **\- C'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

 **\- Je t'ai vu regarder les photos d'elle que tu as dans ton appareil photo, hier soir.**

 **\- Je pensais que tu dormais.**

 **\- Tu t'es trompé.**

MyungSoo ébouriffa ses cheveux.

 **\- Je ne trouverai plus jamais quelqu'un comme elle.**

 **\- Le plus important, ce n'est pas que tu trouves quelqu'un comme elle. C'est que tu trouves quelqu'un que tu sauras aimer même si ce n'est pas elle.**

 **\- Et pour ça… Je dois…**

 **\- Tourner la page.**

La serveuse vint prendre leur commande et repartit aussi vite.

 **\- Regarde, elle était jolie, elle !**

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Tu vois ! Tu ne regardes même plus les filles !**

 **\- Je ne regarde pas plus les hommes, tu sais.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

- **Il faut que tu commences à t'ouvrir au monde. Même si je ne la connaissais pas, je suis certain que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu dois continuer de vivre pour elle et faire de ta vie quelque chose qui aurait pu la rendre fière.**

Un silence les entoura tous les deux.

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu es capable d'aller de l'avant maintenant, j'en serai capable ?**

 **\- J'en suis convaincu.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

 **\- Tu es plus fort que moi.**

 **\- C'est faux.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Ca fait des années que tu vas mal et pourtant, c'est toi qui es venu vers moi en m'agaçant comme jamais. Tu m'aides à sortir de cette spirale infernale. Et je sais que tu peux faire pareil.**

- **C'est impossible.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas seul, MyungSoo. Tu peux le faire. On est tous derrière toi.**

Ce dernier resta silencieux.

 **\- En plus, je ne veux pas dire, mais t'es plus tout jeune. Ca serait peut-être bien que tu te bouges. J'ai peur que tu finisses par tomber pour moi.**

MyungSoo le regardait, incrédule. Le regard de SungYeol pétillait d'amusement.

 **\- Et tu te trouves drôle ?**

 **\- Mais ce n'était pas une blague.**

 **\- T'es plus vieux que moi !**

 **\- Mais ça ne se voit pas.**

 **\- Aish, pourquoi est ce que je suis ami avec toi, déjà ?**

 **\- Parce que je suis adorable !**

 **\- Et parce que sans moi, tu ne passerais plus les portes.**

La serveuse revint avec les plats et l'auteur colla un coup de pied dans le mollet de MyungSoo comme pour lui dire de regarder la jeune femme. Elle rougit légèrement face à son regard, et elle partit le plus vite possible.

\- **Je t'ai dit de la regarder, pas de la fixer comme si elle était la prochaine victime d'un film d'horreur !**

 **\- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait ça ! Faut que je m'y remette, c'est tout !**

 **\- Donc tu vas t'y remettre ?**

 **\- Je… C'est pas si simple, okay ? Elle a toujours mon cœur, comment je fais pour le donner à une autre ? Je n'en ai qu'un !**

 **\- Le deuil, MyungSoo. Trouve un moyen de lui rendre un dernier hommage plus beau que les autres pour que tu puisses aller de l'avant.**

L'auteur se mit à manger, et son ami se contentait de regarder sa nourriture. Son ami le reprit à l'ordre et il mangea enfin. Puis ils sortirent de là et se remirent en route vers leur appartement. SungYeol s'installa devant son ordinateur alors que MyungSoo alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il soupira.  
Maintenant, seul le temps lui dira si MyungSoo y arrivera ou pas. Il espérait vraiment qu'il y arriverait. Il le souhaitait de tout cœur pour son ami. Il ne peut pas vivre en étant un fantôme, mais il savait que ça ne se ferait pas en un seul jour.  
SungYeol ouvrit le programme de traitement de texte, s'étira un peu et posa ses doigts sur les touches.  
Plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que tout aille pour le mieux, maintenant…

Quatre mois s'écoulèrent.  
Quatre mois durant lesquels les deux garçons avaient fait un travail important sur eux-mêmes. Quatre mois durant lesquels ils s'étaient serrés les coudes.  
Ce jour-là en particulier était un jour spécial. Un énorme cri perça le silence de l'appartement trop calme. MyungSoo débarqua en courant.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- J'ai fini, Soo ! J'ai ENFIN fini !**

 **\- Ah, c'est que ça ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave !**

SungYeol fit la moue et un énorme sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres du colocataire du jeune homme. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- **C'est Gyu-Hyung qui va être content. Tu as été beaucoup plus rapide que prévu.**

L'auteur se tourna vers son ami.

 **\- C'est vrai… Il faut que je lui envoie…**

 **\- Arrête, je suis sûr qu'il va aimer. Viens, on va lui imprimer un exemplaire et on va lui apporter maintenant.**

 **\- Pourquoi on ne lui envoie pas par mal ?**

 **\- Parce que je veux voir l'air complètement surpris de mon frère lorsqu'il verra ton travail.**

Les deux se préparèrent et sortirent. Grâce aux températures devenues douces, ils mettaient beaucoup moins de temps à se préparer pour sortir. Pour une fois, ça n'arrangeait pas SungYeol. Il était très stressé. Qu'allait en penser SungGyu ? Son avis était quand même primordial puisqu'il prenait des risques à miser sur lui alors que toutes les personnes influentes du métier lui avaient tourné le dos !  
Ils arrivèrent à destination et après avoir à nouveau snobé la secrétaire qui ne se dérangeait même plus pour leur parler, ils se précipitèrent vers le bureau de SungGyu et entrèrent sans frapper. Ce dernier sursauta tellement violemment qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise. MyungSoo se tint les côtes. Il était hilare.

 **\- Ha Hyung, si j'avais su, j'aurais filmé ce moment pour la postérité.**

Son grand frère lui lança un regard noir.

\- **Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?**

SungYeol s'approcha de façon presque timide vers le bureau, et sortit le paquet de papier de son sac.

 **\- Oh, tu as avancé ?**

 **\- Mieux encore, il l'a fini.** Articula MyungSoo quand il parvint à se calmer.

Le visage de SungGyu se fendit en un sourire.

 **\- Comment tu te sens, maintenant ?**

 **\- T'as pas un sceau ? Je crois que je vais vomir…**

MyungSoo s'approcha et frotta le dos de son ami.

 **\- Ton livre va être génial ! Il va tous les scotcher, je te l'ai dit !**

 **\- Ca, il est bien placé pour parler !** Sourit SungGyu.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Il a lu tous tes livres en trois jours maximum.**

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?**

 **\- J'avais peur que tu ne saches plus passer les portes. Il faut que l'un de nous deux sache rester modeste !**

L'aîné des deux passa son bras autour de la nuque de son ami et lui passa un savon alors qu'il râlait.

 **\- Bref, il faut que je lise tout ça maintenant. Allez vous chamailler plus loin, vous me perturbez.**

SungYeol se mit à bouder et traîna son ami jusqu'à la porte. Ils passèrent toujours devant la secrétaire sans se soucier d'elle et ils parvinrent à la porte du bâtiment.

 **\- Yah !**

 **\- Tu m'as dit qu'ils te servaient de livre de toilettes !**

 **\- J'ai dit ça ?** Demanda MyungSoo, perturbé.

 **\- Quand tu étais bourré.**

 **\- Hey, mais ça remonte à tellement longtemps !**

 **\- Heureusement que je suis là !**

 **\- Et que l'évier a une si bonne descente.**

Les deux échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Une fois calmés, ils allèrent se poser sur un banc plus loin.

 **\- Maintenant, admettons que ton livre soit publié, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **\- Je pense que je vais retourner à la rencontre des fans qu'il me reste. Mais d'abord, il faut que j'appelle les autres. Je suppose que je dois inviter tout le monde à manger ce soir pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.**

 **\- Ah, en voilà une bonne idée !**

MyungSoo saisit son téléphone et commença déjà à aider son ami à inviter tout le petit groupe. Rapidement, le téléphone de SungYeol se mit à sonner.

 **\- Salut Hyung !**

 **\- Alors comme ça tu nous invites à manger ce soir ? C'est vraiment sympa de ta part… Sauf que j'aurais aimé savoir que tu as fini d'écrire ton bouquin avant le reste des médias.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- La rumeur circule déjà sur internet. Ils savent déjà que tu as signé à l'agence d'Hyung, et au vu des nombreux allers-retours que tu fais pour y aller, le fait que tu écrives un nouveau bouquin n'apparaît pas comme la surprise du moment. Dis-moi, t'as toujours internet chez toi ou tu vis dans une grotte ?**

 **\- Très drôle ! Mais waouh, ils sont rapides !**

 **\- Ne les sous-estime jamais.**

 **\- D'accord, je note.**

 **\- A ce soir !**

Et avant que SungYeol n'ait le temps de répondre, HoYa avait déjà raccroché.

 **\- Quoi ?**

Il lui raconta tout ce qu'HoYa venait de lui dire et MyungSoo parut tout aussi surpris.

- **Ca fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de leur prêter attention.**

Ils haussèrent les épaules en parfaite synchronisation, et ils retournèrent à l'appartement pour préparer le repas du soir puis, une fois cette tache accomplie, ils en profitèrent pour se mettre devant le drama qu'ils avaient commencé à suivre tous les deux. Mais SungYeol n'était pas des plus concentrés. Il était nerveux. MyungSoo finit par le frapper avec un coussin et une bataille de coussin commença ainsi.  
Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leurs invités. Le temps était passé si vite ! Tous arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et les derniers arrivés étaient SungGyu et WooHyun. SungYeol jeta un regard nerveux à l'aîné des garçons. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras. Puis ils s'installèrent tous à table une fois que les plats furent tous là. Exceptionnellement, des bouteilles de soju étaient arrivées avec HoYa et DongWoo. Alors ils se servirent un verre et le levèrent tous.

 **\- Au livre de SungYeol qui est fini d'être écrit !** Commença MyungSoo.

 **\- Et aussi au fait qu'il va être publié d'ici peu !** Sourit SungGyu.

Les yeux de SungYeol s'écarquillèrent.

 **\- S-Sérieux ?**

 **\- Très.**

Il se leva et alla serrer SungGyu très fort dans ses bras. Ce dernier parut très surpris de l'élan d'émotion qui saisit l'écrivain, mais le laissa faire. Puis il le relâcha doucement.

 **\- Merci, Hyung !**

 **\- Ah non, ne pleure pas en plus !**

 **\- Je ne pleure pas, j'ai un truc dans l'œil !**

 **\- Ca y est, il nous fait du MyungSoo…** Soupira SungJong.

 **\- Yah ! Déjà, tu dis « il nous fait du MyungSoo-HYUNG » et ensuite, pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose de mal ?**

 **\- On lui dit maintenant ou on attend ?**

 **\- C'est un imbécile.**

SungJong et MyungSoo se mirent à se chamailler au dessus de la table alors que tous s'appliquaient à les ignorer. Puis, quand les deux se calmèrent, tous trinquèrent et burent leur verre. Ensuite, ils se mirent à manger tout ce que le drôle de duo avait préparé… Bon d'accord, ce que MyungSoo avait préparé pendant que SungYeol l'encourageait mentalement, assis sur un tabouret à critiquer ce qu'il faisait. La bonne humeur était partout ce soir-là. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, SungYeol se sentait à sa place au milieu de toutes ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas il y'a un an. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il les avait toujours connu, comme s'il était fait pour faire partie de ce groupe.  
DongWoo attira l'attention de SungYeol alors que tout le monde parlait et créait un véritable brouhaha. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et il s'installa sur les jambes de MyungSoo pour se rapprocher de DongWoo. Le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune homme ne fit que décupler le rire du petit ami d'HoYa qui eut du mal à se calmer afin de parler.

- **Tu voulais me dire quoi, Hyung ?**

 **\- Yah ! Je ne suis pas une chaise !** Râla MyungSoo.

 **\- Je sais, mais comme tu ne veux pas bouger de là et qu'Hyung veut me parler, tu vas devoir supporter ça un peu.**

DongWoo regardait le duo se chamailler à nouveau, comme ils ne cessaient de le faire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que SungYeol l'écoutait, il reprit la parole.

- **Tu sais, il faudrait que tu sortes de ton silence.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Je te parle des demandes d'interviews qui affluent. Ils sont curieux quant à ton amitié avec MyungSoo…**

 **\- On n'est pas ami. Je le supporte, il me supporte, la vie est belle.**

 **\- Mais aussi quand à cette affaire.** Reprit DongWoo comme si l'auteur ne l'avait pas coupé.

Le visage de SungYeol s'assombrit directement.

 **\- Il faut que tu parles enfin. A ne rien dire, tu lui donnes raison. On sait, nous, que tu es innocent. Maintenant, il est temps que tu convaincs le reste du public de ce que nous savons et que tu donnes raison à Hyung pour t'avoir fait confiance sur ce nouveau livre.**

 **\- Je… Je ne sais pas…**

 **\- Pour l'instant, ce que tu parviens à faire, c'est attiser la curiosité des fans et des médias sur la possibilité que tu aies continué ton petit bonhomme de chemin sans te soucier d'elle. A toi de leur prouver que c'est le cas.**

Soudain, son humeur n'était plus vraiment à la fête.

 **\- Et si je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ?**

 **\- Tu vas gérer. Un auteur est toujours plus légitime sur un plateau pour parler de son propre travail qu'une personne qui se l'est appropriée de façon illégale. Parce que c'est ce que c'est : Le plagiat est illégal.**

 **\- Il a raison.** Intervient SungGyu. **Tu l'as trop laissée couler jusqu'à présent. Il faut que tu acceptes de faire au moins une interview face à elle.**

 **\- Ou mieux encore. Tu t'incrustes à une de ses interviews. Elle ne s'y attendra pas, elle sera déstabilisée et là, tu pourras l'achever comme elle a tenté de t'achever.** Proposa HoYa.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et un silence s'était installé.

- **Wow, HoYa, je ne savais pas que tu étais si intelligent ! Pourquoi t'as attendu si longtemps pour nous le montrer ?** S'étonna WooHyun.

Il se prit un coup de pied sous la table. Les deux commencèrent à faire du bruit en se chamaillant, et cela couvrait le silence pesant de SungYeol.

- **Tu sais qu'ils ont raison. Murmura MyungSoo. Tu m'as poussé à aller de l'avant en tournant la page. Suis ton propre conseil.**

Il hocha la tête.

 **\- D'accord.**

Le silence revint.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- J'ai dit « d'accord ». Faisons-la, cette interview ! MAIS une seule interview et c'est toi qui la choisis, Hyung.**

 **\- Pas de problème.** Sourit DongWoo.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, et MyungSoo fut le seul à pouvoir casser ce moment.

 **\- Et si tu descendais de là ? Tu deviens lourd, là.**

SungYeol s'appuya encore plus sur lui juste pour le faire râler. Suite à ça, la soirée reprit son cours normal. Ils s'étaient tous amusés et étaient repartis tard dans la nuit, après avoir profité d'une des soirées les plus joyeuses qu'ils avaient vécu depuis un long moment.

Beaucoup pensaient que la décision de SungYeol n'était que des paroles en l'air. L'interview qui eut lieu trois semaines plus tard prouva à tous que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient décidés de créer la surprise.  
Comment ? En suivant l'idée d'HoYa.  
La folie autour du livre plagiée de Krystal K commençait à s'essouffler alors elle multipliait les émissions télés pour qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée. Et justement, l'idée de SungYeol, c'était de se rappeler à sa mémoire. Elle était sur la chaîne télé la plus regardée en ce début du mois de juillet. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait dans les coulisses alors qu'elle distribuait des sourires plus faux que jamais aux caméramen et au public ainsi qu'au présentateur.

- **Vous ne pouvez pas être là**. Râlait le PD de l'émission.

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas vous qui vouliez une émission avec SungYeol dedans ?** Répliqua DongWoo. **C'est votre chance. Maintenant ou jamais.**

La personne sembla peser le pour et le contre.

- **De plus, vous aurez l'occasion d'avoir LA confrontation que tout le monde attend dans VOTRE émission. Quel coup de buzz pour vous !** Ajouta MyungSoo.

Il soupira.

 **\- Mais elle ne le sait pas.**

 **\- C'est le but.**

Il fixait SungYeol dans les yeux.

 **\- Ne voulez vous pas savoir la vérité, vous aussi ?**

Après un dernier soupir, il prit la parole et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreillette du présentateur.

- **Krystal K, vous nous avez assurés que votre dernier livre avait été plagié par Lee SungYeol, n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Vous savez à quel point cette histoire m'a blessée et vous remettez ça sur le tapis ?**

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et feignit un air outrée.

 **\- Vous savez que des gens ne sont toujours pas convaincus de votre innocence ?**

 **\- On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.**

 **\- Hé bien, ce soir, nous vous donnons la chance de vous expliquer face à lui.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le présentateur se tourna vers la caméra et la regarda.

 **\- Pour sa première interview depuis son scandale, voici Lee SungYeol !**

Dans les coulisses, MyungSoo poussa légèrement l'auteur à aller rejoindre tout ce petit monde. Il s'inclina face au public complètement ébahi de le voir. Il leur fit un sourire ainsi qu'au présentateur, puis il tourna son regard vers Krystal K. Son sourire à elle s'était figé, et elle était beaucoup plus pâle. On aurait dit qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

- **Bonsoir.**

 **\- Monsieur Lee, ça faisait très longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu !**

 **\- J'attendais de ne plus être traité comme un paria pour venir m'expliquer.**

 **\- Vous expliquer ? Pendant l'interview de Krystal K ?**

 **\- Puisqu'elle s'amuse à continuer de me traîner dans la boue en faisant la promotion de mon livre sous un autre titre, je suppose que c'est le meilleur moment.**

Un silence entoura la déclaration de SungYeol. Ce dernier en profita pour s'adresser directement à Krystal.

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air très contente de me voir. Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?**

 **\- Tu aimerais bien, sale plagieur !**

SungYeol éclata de rire.

 **\- Tu sais, c'est le genre de phrase qu'on m'a dit tellement souvent à tort et à travers qu'elle me laisse de glace. Et si on testait l'inverse, maintenant ?**

 **\- P-pardon ?**

 **\- Alors, ça ne t'a pas trop fatiguée de te faire du fric sur mon dos tout en me volant mon travail ?**

Elle prit un air offensée et roula des yeux.

 **\- Waouh, il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour parvenir à me dire tout ça en face ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps, tu t'entraînais à mentir devant tout le monde ?**

 **\- Ca te vient naturellement, je te laisse ce privilège. En réalité, j'ai cherché des preuves de mon innocence et j'ai écris un autre livre.**

Un grand « **Ooh** » se fit entendre dans le public.

\- **Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu es devenue ?**

 **\- J'ai continué à promouvoir le livre que tu m'as volé.**

 **\- Evidemment, t'as flairé le bon filon, tu continues à l'exploiter. Est-ce juste un cache misère parce que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre à manipuler ?**

Elle lui lançait des regards noirs alors qu'il était toujours particulièrement composé.

 **\- SungYeol-ssi, puisque vous affirmez être innocent, pourquoi ne pas nous le prouver ?**

 **\- Quand vous voulez. Qu'est ce que vous proposez ?**

Le PD de l'émission prit le micro et sa voix résonna dans le studio.

 **\- Nous avons des fans du livre dans le public, n'est ce pas ?**

Un grand « **Oui** » résonna dans le public.

 **\- Je vous suggère qu'on leur laisse la parole. Krystal choisit elle-même les fans qui nous poseront chacun une question, et c'est ainsi que vous saurez s'il dit la vérité ou pas. Est-ce que ça vous va à tous les deux ?**

 **\- Bien entendu !** Répondit aussitôt SungYeol.

- **Il a peut-être retravaillé le livre avant de venir,** râla Krystal.

- **Si réellement tu as écrit ce livre, tu es capable de connaître chaque ficelle de ton intrigue sur le bout des doigts. Tu n'as pas d'alzheimer précoce, rassure-moi ?**

Son regard noir lui parut encore plus intense.

 **\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. A moins que tu ne cherches qu'un moyen d'éviter de dévoiler la vérité au monde entier ?**

 **\- Qui sait s'il n'a pas payé des gens dans le public ?**

 **\- Personne ne savait qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui.** Répliqua l'animateur, agacé.

 **\- Tu es inquiète parce que tu sais qu'on ne peut pas piéger un vrai fan.** Sourit SungYeol.

Elle allait répliquer mais l'animateur prit la parole.

 **\- Commençons. Vous avez des questions à leur poser sur le livre, n'est ce pas ?**

Le public sortit de son état de sommeil et des dizaines de mains se levèrent dans les airs. Krystal elle-même parut surprise.

 **\- Choisissez, Krystal.**

Elle se leva et alla sélectionner une personne dans le public. Un micro se promena dans le public et une fois qu'elle se fut présentée, elle posa la première question.

- **Lors de leur premier anniversaire de mariage, pourquoi est ce que DooHyun n'a pas offert de rose à sa JunHee bien aimée ?**

SungYeol ne répondit pas en premier, il voulait voir si Krystal trouverait la réponse. Elle semblait chercher la réponse.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Alors cette question est trop simple pour que j'y réponde.**

 **\- Si elle est si simple, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?** L'apostropha SungYeol.

Un énième regard noir, et elle prit la parole à nouveau.

- **C'est parce qu'il n'a pas assez d'argent.**

SungYeol éclata de rire.

 **\- T'es sûre qu'on parle du même livre ? DooHyun n'a aucun problème d'argent. Il ne lui a pas acheté de rose parce qu'elle en est allergique.**

 **\- Tss. Je me suis trompée, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Fan suivant ?**

Le jeu des questions-réponses dura pendant un sacré moment. SungYeol faisait un sans-faute alors que Krystal trouvait quelques réponses. L'émission empiétait sur les plates-bandes d'une autre émission, mais comme l'occasion était trop belle et que l'audience était au beau fixe, ils avaient décidé de laisser l'émission continuer. Cependant, au bout de deux heures, ils allaient bientôt devoir rendre l'antenne.

\- **Une dernière question.**

Ils tendirent le micro à une fan toute jeune.

- **Dans quelle ville se sont rencontrés DaRae et TaeHyun ?**

Krystal avait l'air tout bonnement perdue et elle se tourna vers une personne dans les coulisses. Il y'avait déjà des murmures qui s'élevaient dans le public, et soudain, SungYeol éclata de rire.

\- **Il… Il y'a de tels personnages dans mon livre ?**

 **\- Le véritable piège est que ce n'est pas le bon livre dont elle nous parle. DaRae et TaeHyun sont les amis de mon deuxième livre « Les amis de la mer ». Et la ville est BuSan.**

La fan plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et les autres fans applaudirent SungYeol.

\- **Comme je vous l'ai dit, on ne peut pas me piéger sur mes propres livres. Ce sont des heures de travail, d'élaboration. C'est un moment où on se coupe du monde extérieur, où rien ne compte plus que ce qui se passe dans son histoire.**

Krystal semblait au bord des larmes. Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle.

 **\- Vous avez eu presque tout faux. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?**

 **\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…**

 **\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu passes aux aveux ?**

 **\- On l'a co-écrit. Tu t'occupais de ces détails-là, pas moi !**

SungYeol sourit.

 **\- Parce que maintenant, je ne t'ai plus plagié, mais on l'a co-écrit ? C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ?**

Elle se mit à trembler.

- **Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même rien à ajouter. Maintenant, la vérité a éclaté et j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Et le mieux dans l'histoire, c'est que je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. Alors maintenant, fais face à ce que tu as provoqué. Je n'ai plus de temps à vous accorder.**

SungYeol se leva, s'inclina face au public qui l'applaudit, serra la main de l'animateur et sans un regard pour Krystal et se dirigea directement vers DongWoo qui était seul.

 **\- T'as été génial, Yeol !** Lui dit ce dernier.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire alors qu'ils sortaient des studios d'enregistrement. SungYeol avait encore le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Il avait à nouveau envie de hurler son soulagement. L'injustice allait enfin être réparée parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse se sortir du trou qu'elle s'était creusée toute seule.  
Soudain, l'auteur regarda partout autour de lui.

 **\- Où est MyungSoo ?**

 **\- Il est rentré. Il a dit qu'il avait des trucs à régler.**

 **\- Par des trucs à régler, tu veux dire… ?**

DongWoo lui sourit.

 **\- File le rejoindre. Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie.**

 **\- Merci Hyung pour ce que tu fais pour moi.**

 **\- FILE, j'ai dit !** Répondit à nouveau l'aîné des deux avec un plus grand sourire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire plus. Il partit en vitesse en se traitant d'idiot. Il y'a des absences qui marquent plus que d'autres... Il devait en faire partie à présent. MyungSoo avait été là lorsque SungYeol en avait besoin. Il allait lui rendre la pareille.  
Il arriva rapidement à l'appartement et il l'appela plusieurs fois.

 **\- MyungSoo !**

Aucune réponse.  
Il se mit à fouiller dans tout l'appartement et une fois dans la chambre, il vit l'appareil photo sur le lit et à côté, il y'avait un petit mot.

« Je suis au bord de la Han River. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus. Il prit l'appareil photo et le rangea dans son sac avant de partir en courant vers le fameux banc. Il était épuisé quand il arriva mais il était surtout soulagé de voir que MyungSoo était là. Il était livide, et il tenait des papiers dans ses mains, mais pas n'importe quels papiers. C'était des photos.  
Des photos d'elle.

\- **C'est de t'avoir vu si fort que je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que j'essaie de faire comme toi…**

Il poussa un soupir.

 **\- Mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as donné l'impression que c'était si facile ?**

 **\- Ca ne l'est pas.**

SungYeol s'assied à côté de MyungSoo, et il baissait les yeux sur les photos.

 **\- Elle était si belle… Elle ne méritait pas ça… Je voyais toute ma vie avec elle et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là…**

Il renifla.

 **\- Elle était tout ce que j'avais de plus beau. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'ai pour la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras. Tout.**

Les larmes commençaient à noyer son regard.

 **\- J'ai appelé ses parents tout à l'heure.**

Toute l'attention de SungYeol était sur son ami. A cet instant précis, il était tellement fragile qu'il le tuait intérieurement. MyungSoo tourna la tête vers lui. Ses entrailles se tordaient de le voir si vulnérable.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit ?**

La voix de l'écrivain s'était éteinte. Il se contenta de légèrement secouer la tête.

- **Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient surpris d'entendre parler de moi, que j'aurais dû aller de l'avant depuis longtemps parce que j'étais un type bien. Un type bien, moi qui n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver leur fille ?**

 **\- Tu es un type bien, MyungSoo. Un type bien que la vie n'a pas épargné.**

Une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

 **\- Ils m'ont dit qu'elle aurait aimé me voir heureux, comme je l'étais lorsqu'elle était encore là. Parce qu'au final, elle était toujours là et elle devait détester de me voir comme ça. Parce qu'elle est là… pour toujours… Juste là…**

MyungSoo posa sa main sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. SungYeol passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- **La dernière chose qu'ils m'ont dit, c'est « sois heureux, MyungSoo. Tu le mérites. ».**

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers SungYeol. Son regard était empli de douleur et de nostalgie. Le cœur de l'écrivain se serra.

- **C'est ici précisément que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Elle faisait son jogging et moi, je me promenais simplement. Je regardais au loin, l'appareil photo au poing. Le paysage était magnifique. Elle m'est littéralement tombée dans les bras parce qu'elle était trop occupée à changer de chanson à écouter.**

Il eut un tout léger sourire aux lèvres.

- **Quand j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, je savais qu'elle changerait ma vie.**

Il regarda à nouveau les photos.

 **\- Je pensais que ça serait le lieu idéal pour lui dire un dernier au revoir.**

MyungSoo sortit une rose rouge de son sac. SungYeol l'aida à se lever, et il s'éloigna un peu. Son ami avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Il le vit s'accroupir et déposer doucement toutes les photos sur l'eau accompagnées de la rose. Il murmurait des choses que SungYeol préférait ne pas écouter. Il voulait lui laisser un maximum d'intimité. Il en avait besoin.  
Muni de l'appareil, il se permit cependant de prendre une photo de ce moment qui signait alors la fin d'une période et le début du nouveau. Puis il reposa l'appareil photo.

Au bout d'un moment, MyungSoo sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et revint vers SungYeol.

 **\- Tu crois qu'il me sera possible d'être heureux un jour ?**

 **\- Seulement si tu t'en donnes la peine.**

Et après un dernier regard en arrière, MyungSoo se contenta de suivre son ami SungYeol qui l'entraînait avec lui.  
Peut-être que des jours meilleurs l'attendaient… Mais il avait besoin de les vivre pour le savoir.

Un an et demi s'écoula.  
Le cinquième livre de SungYeol avait réellement été un livre particulier. Ca a été le livre du renouveau. SungGyu n'avait jamais vu ça. Il avait dû commander en urgence des nouveaux exemplaires du livre car il était en rupture de stock. Les fans étaient plus nombreux qu'avant, si c'était possible, et SungYeol enchainait les tournées de dédicaces. Pour son anniversaire, il avait offert l'édition originale de ses livres à Luna. Elle l'avait serré tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Il l'avait aussi dédié à son "emmerdeur préféré sans lequel il ne serait plus qu'une loque écumant les bars", mais aussi à tout le petit groupe qui ne l'avait pas laissé tomber quand les autres l'avaient fait.  
Un an et demi s'était écoulé et Krystal K n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ce jour-là, un an et demi après avoir dit récupéré sa dignité en tant qu'auteur, SungYeol finissait sa tournée de dédicace. Il ne l'avait pas dit à MyungSoo qu'il devait retrouver. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps au téléphone dans ces cas-là. Ils finissaient toujours par se chamailler et l'un des deux raccrochait au nez de l'autre pour continuer à le taquiner par message. C'était plus fort qu'eux.  
SungYeol était dans l'avion en classe économique. Bien qu'il avait les moyens, maintenant, il préférait ne pas oublier par où il était passé et d'où il venait surtout. Les gens ne se souciaient pas de lui, et c'était génial.  
Il n'avait que quelques heures pour se mêler à la foule qui attendrait et pour surprendre MyungSoo. Il avait tout prévu. Il avait prévenu SungGyu qui, lui, avait prévenu WooHyun qui l'attendrait à l'aéroport et qui l'accompagnerait en vitesse jusqu'à leur futur ancien appartement, et où il prendrait une douche et s'habillerait bien. C'était la soirée de MyungSoo, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher ça.  
L'avion atterrit alors à Séoul et le plan se déroula sans accroc. WooHyun l'attendait patiemment et le serra rapidement dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux en quatrième vitesse. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et firent comme c'était prévu. Puis ils se pressèrent et retrouvèrent SungGyu dans la masse de personne. SungYeol le serra dans ses bras lui aussi.

 **\- Il est où, ton frère ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu le cherches ?**

 **\- Il faut bien le féliciter pour son exposition.**

 **\- T'as déjà fait le tour ?**

 **\- Non, mais je suis certain qu'il va m'aider à le faire.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et partirent de leur côté. SungYeol fit son petit tour de l'exposition photo de MyungSoo.  
Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour réunir le courage de se retrouver enfin en face du public, celui qu'il avait fui pendant tout ce temps et qui, à sa grande surprise, était venu en masse pour saluer le courage de l'homme qui voulait avancer dans la vie. Il était entouré de journaliste, et l'un des membres de leur petit groupe n'était jamais bien loin de lui au cas où. SungYeol s'approcha à pas de loup du jeune homme qui parut à la fois surpris et soulagé de le voir. Il s'excusa auprès des personnes à qui il parlait et fit les derniers mètres qu'il lui restait.

 **\- Espèce de petit con, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !**

 **\- Ca y est, je te suis indispensable ?**

MyungSoo lui colla un coup dans l'épaule.

 **\- T'es supposé me féliciter, là !**

 **\- J'en ai pas envie, étrangement.**

 **\- Yah !**

Est-ce que tu m'as félicité quand mon sixième livre est aussi devenu un best-seller ?

 **\- Tu parles de « L'Homme du bar » ? Pourquoi je t'aurais félicité ? C'est tellement normal que je te féliciterai quand ça ne sera plus le cas.**

 **\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour !** Râla HoYa.

Le duo de compères se tourna vers le groupe qui s'était approché d'eux.

- **Dîtes, ça vous dirait de ne pas vous chamailler pendant une soirée et de profiter de l'évènement tant attendu ?**

Ils firent la moue, mais le regard de MyungSoo pétillait d'impatience.

- **Allez viens, je te fais faire une visite privée.**

\- **Waouh, quel honneur !**

Et les deux partirent de leur côté.  
Soudain, alors qu'il cherchait du regard la prochaine œuvre qu'il devrait présenter à SungYeol, son regard fut attiré par une belle jeune femme. Cette dernière observait la seule photo rescapée de SoonAe de toute l'exposition dont le titre était « Une Seconde Chance ». Il était tellement captivé qu'il ne savait pas que SungYeol parlait dans le vide depuis au moins deux minutes. Ce dernier lui colla un léger coup dans l'épaule.

 **\- Elle te plait ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

 **\- T'es devenu bouché avec l'âge ?**

MyungSoo l'assassina du regard.

 **\- Va lui parler.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Vas-y !**

Son ami le poussa vers une direction inconnue mais l'artiste l'avait perdue de vue. Il scruta la foule du regard, mais ne parvint pas à poser à nouveau son regard sur elle. C'est un peu déçu qu'il reprit ses explications. Mais son ami n'en avait cure.

 **\- Si tu étais fait pour la croiser, tu la reverras.**

 **\- Tu peux te concentrer cinq minutes sur ce que je te raconte ou pas ?**

 **\- Non, c'est pas possible. Tu parles trop.**

Et bien que MyungSoo dut souvent s'éloigner de SungYeol pour recevoir des compliments, à la fin de la soirée, il retourna directement aux côtés de son acolyte des sales moments comme des bons.

 **\- Allez, on rentre.**

Ils saluèrent le groupe restant et les deux retournèrent dans l'appartement de MyungSoo presque vide. Ils avaient trouvé un autre appartement, ce qui marquait pour tous les deux le début de quelque chose d'autre. Le début de la suite de leur vie.  
Et le déménagement commençait précisément dans… Six heures ! Ce qui ne leur laissa pas beaucoup de temps de repos.  
Heureusement, les garçons s'étaient portés volontaires pour les aider, et Luna était préposée de la cuisine car elle était trop occupée avec le petit garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde, il y'avait de ça trois mois. Les hommes soulevaient les cartons lourds, les meubles et tout ce que le duo infernal avait emballé. Quand ils eurent fini de tout déposer, les hommes durent aller vaquer à leurs propres occupations, et ils laissèrent les deux s'occuper de tout ça comme des grands.  
SungYeol était assis entre deux cartons qui par miracle parvenaient à le cacher entièrement de la vue du monde quand on sonna à la porte.

- **Soo ! Va ouvrir !**

Ce dernier râlait un peu et donna un coup de pied dans le carton pour au final se faire mal quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vide avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la personne qu'il pensait avoir halluciné la veille. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt alors que les joues de la jeune fille prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

- **B-Bonjour ! Je suis HaNa, votre nouvelle voisine… Enfin, techniquement, c'est vous mes nouveaux voisins mais… Euh…**

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et parut toute gênée. MyungSoo lui tendit sa main et se présenta.

 **\- Moi, c'est MyungSoo ! Et vous ?**

SungYeol, de derrière son carton, se gifla la joue. C'était une blague.

 **\- HaNa. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**

 **\- Le plaisir est partagé.**

Un court silence suivit, et elle reprit la parole.

 **\- Je vous ai fait… un gâteau !**

 **\- C'est gentil, il ne fallait pas !**

 **\- Vous n'aimez pas les gâteaux ?**

 **\- Si, bien sûr que si mais…**

Le téléphone portable de SungYeol se mit à sonner et brisa ce moment.

- **Allo ? […] Maintenant ? […] Okay !**

Il se leva brusquement et la jeune femme se mit à sursauter.

 **\- Désolé, Soo, urgence à la maison d'édition. A plus tard !**

Il passa à côté de la jeune fille.

 **\- Ne faîtes pas attention à moi. Je suis certain que MyungSoo vous invitera bien à boire un petit café. Bonne journée !**

Et il s'en alla, content d'avoir cette excuse pour ne pas rester dans l'appartement. Certes, son ami avait besoin de lui pour les moments importants, mais ce moment-là promettait d'être spécial. Alors il se devait de lui donner un peu d'intimité. Et puis, il avait une réputation à tenir...  
Après tout, les médias les appelaient déjà les « Nouveaux Superman de l'industrie ». D'ailleurs, DongWoo avait rigolé tellement en lisant cela qu'il avait arrosé WooHyun de soju. Il n'avait pas été des plus ravis.

Mais ils se trompaient. Ils n'étaient pas des super-héros. Ils étaient des hommes qui avaient trouvé le courage de survivre aux épreuves qui leurs étaient imposés.  
S'ils avaient été gays, on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Mais ce n'était pas le cas même s'ils ne pouvaient nier qu'ils étaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre par quelque chose qui ne pourrait peut-être jamais les séparer.  
Tous les deux avaient vu leur vie chavirer à un moment ou à un autre, et ils avaient évités de se noyer dans l'océan d'obstacles que la vie leur avait imposés. Ils n'avaient juste eu besoin que d'un petit courant, d'une vague qui les avait poussés dans la bonne direction pour que leurs chemins se croisent pour que deux naufragés de la vie retrouvent le goût de vivre et qu'ils cessent de boire la tasse.  
C'était ça qui était important. Ils avaient survécu au naufrage et avaient montrés à tous qu'ils étaient plus fort que l'océan médiatique, les rumeurs, les scandales. Plus fort que toute cette marée de problème qui avait tenté de les noyer.  
Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à se sauver de situations horribles et qui paraissaient inextriquables, et c'était ensemble qu'ils se laissaient porter par la nouvelle vague que la vie leur avait envoyé, avec un seul objectif en tête : Ne plus jamais être des naufragés.

 _ **FIN  
**_

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël à tous !_  
 _Je ne sais pas réellement si cet OS peut être considéré comme un cadeau de Noël. Mais si vous voulez le prendre comme tel, ne vous gênez pas !_

 _En réalité, il est le fruit d'un énième défi avec **FlamYoi** qui postera bientôt  sa propre version de Naufragés. Croyez-moi, elle vaut aussi la peine d'être lue et commentée. Cette auteure de fanfiction a des doigts en or quand il s'agit de taper des histoires magnifiques. Son style d'écriture est toujours aussi captivant..._  
 _Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisserai découvrir ça quand le temps sera venu._

 _J'ai choisi le thème du plagiat pour le personnage principal car il me touche particulièrement. Ceux qui me suivent depuis des années [waouh !] savent que personne n'est épargné par ce phénomène (J'ai été plagi fois en 6 ans d'écriture, c'est pour ça que le sujet me touche ^^') et que c'est un délit de voler les écrits des autres. On peut être fan et commenter et soutenir l'auteur. Plagier, c'est ne pas montrer de marque de respect envers le travail d'autrui. Se l'approprier sans en avoir le droit._  
 _C'est voler une partie de l'auteur. C'est ce qui pousse beaucoup d'auteurs (de fanfiction ou autre) qui ont beaucoup de talent à arrêter de faire ce qui leur plait à cause d'incivilités de ce genre._  
 _C'est révoltant de s'approprier les mérites d'un travail qu'on a pas fait._

 _Maintenant, pour ceux qui l'ignoraient, vous savez comment on se sent quand on voit son travail plagié. On veut juste tout arrêter._

 _Bref, je ne vais pas continuer mon long monologue et je vais plutôt vous souhaiter encore une fois un Joyeux Noël et de Bonnes Fêtes de Fin d'Année et un bon début de 2016 !_

 _Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à présent._

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_  
 _Myinahla_


End file.
